It's just the two uf us
by KateTheVixen
Summary: Ok i started it over because i was told i broke rules so PLEASE tell me when i'm breaking a rule and on what chapter. THANKS! so any way. A white fox is found uncounsious by a hedgehog and rabbit. follow her on her adventure full of love, family, and hope
1. Epilouge

"Who is she?" I heard a voice ask "I don't know I've never seen her before." I heard another voice say _*where am I? Who are they? Guess I need to wake up huh? I thought* _I felt something shake me "wake up please!" I heard the first voice _*** yes, time to wake up. Said a voice **__w-wha? 7824? I thought__** Yes its me.* **_She said before appearing in front of me with an evil smirk **" it's time to awake before I gain control again." **she said then whispered in my ear **"you can't escape for ever" **she said I slowly began to stir. The first things I saw when I opened my eyes was a Yellow hedgehog with blue eyes and pink on the tips of her top quills and a grey almost black and red rabbit with red eyes "Oh good your awake!" the hedgehog said I stared at her confused "you've been asleep for some time now" the rabbit said I nodded "I'm Katie Rosetta and this is Shade Rosetta Rabbit. Who are you?" she asked I hesitated for a minute _*should I tell them my name? I thought* __***well kid that's your call is it not? 7824 said***__ *I guess it is…. Can we trust her? I thought* *__**again that's your call. She said***__ *wow you are no help right now. I thought* __***ya well its not my job to decide. She said* **__*ya I guess your right. I thought*_ "I- I'm Kat Shadow nice to meet you two."__


	2. Chapter 1

"well Kat why don't we call your parents and tell them where you are!" Katie said "parents? What are parents? I've never had one before." I said "never?" Shade said "nope, why?" I asked "who did you stay with then?" Katie asked "stayed with? I stayed up there." I said pointing up "the space colony ark." I said "really? So you were created?" they asked I nodded "here follow me!" I said grabbing there hands and running to the forest. When we were alone I stopped and sat "ok so here we go" I said

_***FLASHBACK!***_

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a water tank "ah 7824 looks like you are awake" a man said he pressed a button and the water drained out and the door opened "from this day forward you will be known as Kat Shadow except when in demon form then you will be know as 7824" he said I looked down and saw my dark grey hands fade to white I looked at some glass and saw a white fox staring back at me "now Kat come here" he said I walked over "lets train your powers." he said I walked into a room and some targets appeared "now concentrate" he said I focused and without thinking yelled out "Demonic Chaos!" and Light blue power flew out of my hand "very good try something else now." he said I nodded and faced the targets "Chaos Spear!" I yelled and yellow beams flew out of my hands the man clapped "very good try something else" he said "oh wait here" he said handing me a Sapphire blue shard I picked it up and focused I opened my eyes to see the shard gone and my chest glowing I walked back into the room and thought for a second then yelled "Chaos Control!" I disappeared then reappeared next to the man "good job Kat you're a very good girl!" he said I smiled kindly I was going to like this guy

_**1 week later**_

"KAT WAKE UP!" the man I now called doctor R called I opened my eyes at once "what is it doctor?" I asked "you got to get out of here G.U.N. is coming to take you away!" he said "7823, 7826, 7810, 7811, 7806, and 7666 are already gone you need to leave!" he said grabbing me and putting me in a pod "but what about you?" I whimpered "I'll be okay Kat!" he said "look for you Real sisters 7823 and 7826 the angels code named Casey and Kira, become friends with 7810 and 7811 code named Mystery and Mystic, and stay away from 7806, 7706, and 7666 code named Love, Anger, and Buttercup!" he said I nodded "Right!" I said

_***End FlashBack***_

"and ever since that day I've been looking for them and trying to control 7824." I said "so you're a demon?" Katie asked I nodded "well then we'll help you look for them all!" Shade said "really?" I asked "really." they both said "know follow us!" Katie said grabbing my hand _*I really like them don't you 7824? I thought*__** *I don't trust**__**them yet Kat. She thought***_ "Kat?" Katie said "ya?" I asked "your going to stay with us now! We'll adopt you!" she said "really?" I asked "yep your now Kat Rosetta Shadow! Or I'll call you…. Kate!" she said "Kate… I love it!" I said "great!" she said. About five minutes later we stopped in the woods when we heard a noise we looked out and say a robot trying to take a big sapphire that looked exactly like the shard in my chest "the sapphire where my shard is from." I said "really" Katie said looking at me I nodded the robot was about to take it when I with out thinking shouted "DEMONIC CHAOS!" and a very powerful beam shot out of my hand I jumped up and attacked it then I saw Katie hit it followed by shade with out thinking I bent down and put my hands on my knee Katie ran at me jumped and I threw her up shade caught her and placed her on my shoulder Shade and I threw her at the robot. The robot jumped to the right were I used my demonic chaos at it. The robot jumped to the left where Shade shouted "Bunny Tornado!" and destroyed it I heard clapping behind us and turned to see a boy and girl echidna Katie and shade bowed but I stood there and looked at them. The girl walked over to me and looked at me "who are you?" she asked "I'm Kat Shadow call me Kate." I said she looked at my stomach "you have part of the Master sapphire in you?" she said I nodded curiously "well my brother and I saw your team work out there and we both decided to make you Sapphire guardians." she said "Sapphire guardians what's that?" I asked "you along with Katie and shade will help guard the Master Sapphire from harm." she said the three of us nodded "Kat Shadow you will be known as the 1st Sapphire guardian, Katie Rosetta you will be known as the 2nd sapphire guardian, and Shade Rabbit you will be the 3rd Sapphire guardian." she said "thank you!" we all said "now Kat you must be here to meet me and my brother." she said "what?" I asked "My name is Mystic and this is my brother Mystery you may know us as 7810 and 7811" she said


	3. Chapter 2

**I looked at mystic for a minute then looked at mystery who was standing beside her now my eyes welled up in tears and I jumped on them "Mystery, Mystic!" I yelled hugging them. Mystic and Mystery laughed and hugged me back "it's so nice to see you again the last time we went to meet you G.U.N came so we had to go." Mystery said I nodded "ya I never met my sisters 7825 and 7826" I said looking down from the corner of my eye I saw Mystic and Mystery look at each other the then shift uncomfortably I looked up at them "what you two seem nervous? Do you know where they are!" I asked hopefully "well um-" Mystic began "-we thought you would have found them by now and we do know Who and where they are but they don't remember you, well 7825 doesn't but 7825 does but um she doesn't want to tell you who she is." Mystery finished my eyes filled up with tears "she- she doesn't want to see me?" I whimpered "no! she wants to but there both in different bodies they both live with each other though she REALY wants to tell you but her body won't let her." Mystic said **

_**? POV**_

**I looked at 7824 through my bodies eyes **_***my my would you look at that she sure is beautiful I wish she didn't have a demon though or at least a demon angel like 7823. I thought* **_

_**Katie's POV**_

*Poor Kate. I thought* "we'll help you look for them Kate!" I said smiling

_**Kate's POV**_

"really!" I shouted _*trust her now 7824? I thought* __***I guess so…. But when I come back no one will be safe remember? She asked* **_I froze I totally forgot about that! _*** you forgot didn't you? She said* **__*maybe. I thought* __***wow now THAT'S sad!* **_"oh shut up!" I yelled they all looked at me shocked my eyes turned red _**"nice going kid." **_7824 said "oh shut up" I said after my eyes turned blue again. "sorry about that guys." I said rubbing the back of my head "o k then?" Katie said "hey Katie can you show me around?" I asked "Sure!" she said "lets go!" I said she grabbed my hand and we ran together with shade running beside us "wait I have an idea!" I said "what?" Katie asked slowing down till we stopped. "ok watch this!" I said spinning my tails till I was flying "wow Kate!" they said "you try flapping your ears Shade!" I said she nodded her ears started flapping till she was hovering I flew over to Katie and grabbed her hands then flew higher with shade next to me "wow this is so cool!" they said I nodded "there's our first stop!" Katie said pointing at a village I nodded. I landed then we heard voices "hey is that Katie, Shade, and um I don't know who." a voice said "you guys can come out now!" shade said three foxes walked out a red and black one, a black and red one, and a grey one. They all walked up to me "hi my name is flame." the red fox and black said "I'm Jake" the black and red fox said "and im Jack" the grey fox said kissing my hand. I felt my face warm up _*what's he doing? I thought* __*** you can't be falling for this boy trust me as your sort of friend he'll just brake your heart. she said***__ *I know but he is cute I thought* _"and I'm Kat shadow, just call me Kate." I said "well were did you come from?" Jake asked "the space colony ark." Shade, Katie, and I said pointing up "really? Cool!" they said "well we have to go ask my parents if they can adopt her!" Katie said "well ok see you later!" they said when they were gone shade and Katie had a sigh of relief "wow that was close!" Katie said "what was?" I asked "well you see Katie has been in love with Jake while I've been in love with flame forever pretty much and we can tell you like Jack." they said smirking at the last part "ok only a little" I said "well lets go to my house next!" Katie said "ok!"


	4. Chapter 3

I quickly grabbed Katie's hand and started flying with shade flying next to me. "So now what?" I asked bored really fast as we started flying. "I Don't know!" Katie said annoyed. "well how about we tell you about our parents?" Shade asked trying to think of something. "ok sounds good." I said giving them a thumbs up while still holding on to them. "my mom's name is Shelly shes a blonde hedgehog like me but the tips of her quills are a lighter pink color she has a Pink hammer thought to match her quill tips. She has the same color eyes as mine. Oh and she likes the color red! My dad's name is Mike and he's a dark grey hedgehog like shade's color. He has Dark green eyes and his favorite color is blue." she said happily explaining. "uh Kate not to worry you but there's a tree!" Shade said pointing in front of us to a tree. I looked at a branch and got a great Idea. "I got it." I said smirking. I began landing on the floor still holding onto Katie and grabbing Shade then flipping over the branch before starting to fly again. "wow Kate that was amazing!" she said I blushed "really?" I asked "ya your great!" Shade said "Thanks!" I said happily__"ya your amazing! Oh look were here!" Katie said. I looked around to see we were at a small house. In front of us was a Blue door Katie walked to the door and opened it before shouting "MOM DAD WERE HOME!" she yelled a black hedgehog and a blonde hedgehog who had light pink on the tip of her quills like Katie, came out "welcome home sweetie who's this?" her mom said hugging her then looking at me "I'm Kat Shadow, you can call me Kate." I said shaking her hand then her husband's hand formally "my name is Shelly and this is my husband Mike, its nice to meet you Kate." she said "Mom Kate doesn't have parents so can you…?" she asked. "way to get to the point Katie." I muttered looking at her. "what?" she asked glaring at me. "nothing at all!" I said. "no parents! Oh my! Where did you come from then?" she asked concerned about where I lived before. " the space colony ark" I said happily pointing upward. "well I guess that would be ok then Kate, welcome to the family Kate!" she said stiffening but stopping fast enough to where I almost didn't notice. _*does she know something about the space colony ark? Something I don't know? I wondered* __***I don't know… maybe. 7824 thought***_ "well then Kate, or should I say Kat Rosetta Shadow, shall we train?" Katie asked bowing like I was a very important person. "we shall." I said bowing back before giggling. "hey Kate for short lets call you Kate Rose Shade!" Shade said happily "sounds good to me 'shade'. " I said winking knowing that she thought of it as her name. "well then lets go!" I said happily looking towards the girls. "lets." Katie and shade said as I started running out the door with them following close behind me "have fun kids!" I heard Shelly and Mike exclaim from behind. "don't worry! We will!" I yelled back to my new parents. "ya we'll be fine mom!" Katie yelled. "you better be!" her dad yelled back. "don't worry dad!" Shade yelled back to him. "ok if anything happens come straight back!" they yelled together. "don't worry we'll be fine! I yelled back to them excited to go._*this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for this! I thought.* __***me either! 7824 thought a little excited* **__*well then____let's go! I thought happily* __***let's go! She thought back* **__*good! I said happily hopping to get there soon*___


	5. Chapter 4

"Sooo Kate?" Katie asked "yes Katie?" I asked "how did you learn to fly?" she asked "Doctor E taught me!" I said "oh so how did you know shade could too?" she asked " dunno I guessed." I said "ok then… oh can you teach us some moves?" Katie asked "sure!" I said "wow thanks!" Katie said when we got there I saw a bunch of targets I closed my eyes and aimed at targets in two separate directions "Demonic Chaos!" I shouted I opened my eyes and looked around. "Bulls eye!" I shouted happily pumping my hands into the air "Katie come here." I said, she walked over to me "ok lets see." I said rubbing my hands together I picked up a heavy stick and a heavy rock. "ok hold these." I said handing out the rock and stick she grabbed them from me "these are pretty heavy what are they for?'' she asked "focus and think of something…. Destructive." I said thinking of the last word "but why the-" she began "just do it!" I snapped "err sorry." I apologized "its ok!" she said happily as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The Rock and Stick disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced with a hammer. Katie opened her eyes and stared at it "whoa!" she said before jumping up and hugging me "thank you Sooooooo much!" she said "ya well it's the least I can do." I said "oh if it isn't the wannabes." I heard someone growl "who?" I whispered to Katie "some girls who love Jake, Jack, and Flame like us Sara Seedrin, Honey Bat, and your problem Brownie Bunny." she said I turned around to see a bat a…. flower probably a seedrin and a rabbit "ahh so this is the Fox Jack was talking about huh doesn't seem so powerful to me." the rabbit said "huh looks like a weakling to me." the bat said "let's try her out then shall we?" the flow- er seedrin said Katie and shade were about to move but I motioned them to stay where they were the bat went to kick me and when she got right in front of me I grabbed her leg and threw her. "Chaos Control!" I shouted I appeared behind the seedrin and kicked her down the backfliped back to Shade and Katie. Brownie used chaos spear on me "Demonic Chaos!" I yelled it hit the chaos spear and then hit brownie. "lets go girls." I said flying I grabbed Katie and shade. "Kate that was AMAZING!" Katie said "NO ONE and I mean NO ONE calls Kat Rosetta Shadow a weakling!" I shouted "you still need to teach us moves your so strong!" Shade said. "sure we should do that sounds fun!" I said happily

:_*well you've been unusually quite is something wrong? I asked*__** *its just, think about it, those girls, theres 3 of them, there mean do you think they're the 3 doctor E was talking about? She asked* **__*maybe they are maybe they aren't im just so happy right now! I said* __***because of your new friends? She asked* **__* because of OUR friends and I got to beat some one up! I said* __*** there more yours… and that's my girl! Beating up people is fun huh? She said* **__I say there Ours and yes its fun! I thought* __***exactly! See what I mean? she thought* **__*yep kind of hope I can do it again soon! I thought* __***don't worry when I take over WE'LL fight all we want. She thought* **__*If YOU get out anyway! I thought* __***oh trust me I will! She thought* **__*ya sure you will. I thought* "_Kate are you ok?" Katie asked I nodded "ya talking to 7824 why?" I asked "because were here." she said I looked up to see a huge building "whoa!" I said


	6. Chapter 5

"and we are, where?" I asked. Katie looked at me and laughed "this is an abandoned training building!" Shade said " ok I swear what did they do? Put a building in the middle of the forest?" I asked "ya that's why its abandoned." Katie said "No really? I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically "gosh your sarcasm hurts Kate!" Katie said "sorry. It's not easy trying to control my demon attitude sometimes." I said "it's ok" Katie said "so are you two done or are we going to stay out here forever?" Shade asked "were done!" we both said "ok, good lets go then!" Katie said I walked in and looked around then I hummed the mission impossible theme song "umm Kate? What are you doing?" Shade asked I put my finger to my lips and continued humming when we got in there I stopped "don't worry its safe." I said "No duh Kate!" Katie said "I swear your so strange some times." Shade said "ya, ya what ever." I said "you should calm down Kate." Katie said "and you should fall down a well." I muttered "What?" Katie asked "Nothing, nothing at all." I said "sure Kate I'll believe that for NOW." she said emphasizing now "GUYS!" Shade yelled "sorry, sorry." I said "ya but come on its like our nature now I mean were all sisters now!" Katie said "ya its true Shade." Katie said "I guess your right." Shade said "well? lets go!" I said

*After training (LOL lazy)*

"well that was fun!" I said "yep" Katie said "hey guys- did you here that?" I asked as my ears twitched towards a bush "no why?" Katie asked looking around "I know your there come out NOW!" I yelled looking at the bush, the bush rustled and a grey cat stepped out "ha so I see you could tell I was here huh?" she said "ya my ears detected you. Now who are you?" I asked "Who are you?" she asked "I asked you FIRST!" I growled at her "well I asked you second." she growled back "but I-" I said "Okay I'm Katie, this is Shade, and that's Kate. Now who are you?" Katie said obviously annoyed "Fine im Lacey The cat from the Mizu clan!" she said Proudly "ya, ya what ever." I muttered looking away from Lacey Katie sighed "come on Kate you too could be great friends I know you could!" she said I looked at Katie who was giving me the puppy dog face "no that's not gonna work!" I said "fine." she said grabbing my hand then lacey's then putting out hands on each others. "fine." we both said "good!" Katie said "any way I was here to take a break from ninja life." Lacey said "your taking a break?" I asked "yep the bride of raging waters let me take a break." she said "why would you take a break shouldn't you be fighting or something?" I said "well actually the Mizu clan is friends with the shinobi clan and there hasn't been much fighting." she said "oh well ninja life sounds interesting can you teach me? You know be my mentor?" I asked interested "well…. I don't know if I could…." she said "please?" I said "fine I can teach you some stuff ok? But if I teach you to much you would have to swear allegiance to the bride of raging water." she said "oh ok but I still want to learn!" I said happily "Ok we'll start tomorrow." she said running into the trees. "well this is going to be very fun!" I said happily "well let's go home then!" Katie said


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day and looked around. _* I had something to do right? I thought* __***ya remember your going to meet that girl. 7824 said* **__*oh ya ninja cat girl right? I thought* __*** uh ya sure just go. I still don't understand why you hang around them. 7824 said back* **__* I don't know I just like them… you know what WE have to go. I thought* __***ya, ya what ever. 7824 said* **_I ran into the living room and left a note for Shade and Katie. Then I ran to the spot Lacey told me to meet her. "I'm here! Lacey?" I asked. I walked around till I unknowingly tripped a wire. Twenty ninja stars surrounded by water came flying towards me. " oh shoot." I said jumping out of the way of them. "I see, you do need training!" I heard a voice say. "Lacey? What the Heck was that for!" I yelled at her "it was to see how far you are. Ha not very far." she laughed "what do you mean?" I asked "a GOOD ninja can see trip wires, dodge Kunai and ninja stars." she said "oh." I said my ears going down. "don't worry come with me." she said patting my back. "ok." I said looking down. "so, Kate? Is there any thing you can tell me about yourself?" she asked "well first im half fox demon." I said **"gosh why don't you just put us on the news?" 7824 growled **"whoa you can talk out side of my mind?" I asked **"well ya besides Kat your just known as 7824's carrier." she growled **"gosh someone's grumpy today." I said **"oh shut up Kate!" 7824 growled **"um guys were here" Lacey said I looked around to see a large building "whoa." I said looking around "ya I know right?" Lacey said "what is this place?" I asked "inside is a series of tests for you." she said heading towards the building " ok then." I said following her in. "now you stay here and I'll go in there." she said pointing to a window "k k" I said walking to the middle of the room. "Ok Kate, the first test is to hit those targets with these kunai." Lacey said pressing some buttons "OK!" I yelled giving her a thumbs up as a table with kunai started to rise. I looked at the table to see a chart that said:

9-10=A

7-8=B

5-6=C

3-4=D

1-2=F

"ok." I muttered grabbing all of them. I aimed at the targets and threw them all. 2 hit the middle 2 bounced off each other missing the board then the last 6 hit the outside of the target "your not supposed to throw them all yet one at a time tomorrow we'll do 2 at a time tomorrow. Ok try again." she said I grabbed all of the kunai then walked back. "ok to pass this stage get nine in the middle to move on or we will have to do this all day." Lacey said "ok!" I said taking one of the kunai and throwing it at the target. "nice job! Eight more left." Lacey said as my kunai hit the middle of the target. I grabbed two more and threw one of them at the target. One after another till nine were on the middle of each target. Except the one that hit the wall. "good lets move on to two at least 8 in the middle." she said I ran up and took them all out. I grabbed two and threw them at the target.

*after training*

"ok were done for the day." Lacey said as she saw me breathing heavily looking at all ten of the kunai in the middle. "ya that would be good" I said "but first." lacey said handing me a ninja star. "do this and concentrate." she said holding out her hand then closing it to a fist. "are you crazy?" I said "no just trust me." she said "fine" I said closing my hand and concentrating on the ninja star. "now open your hand." she said "ok." I said opening my hand. I looked at my empty hand in amazement "where'd it go?" I asked "close your hand and concentrate." she said "ok." I said closing my hand and concentrating on the ninja star. I opened my hand to see the ninja star "wow that's amazing!" I said "yeppers! So keep practicing. Maybe you'll get 5." she said "wow!" I said "hey actually can we continue?" I asked "you sure?" she asked "yep!" I said "ok lets try avoiding trip wires." she said "ok!" I said she walked back upstairs and pressed some buttons "ok there are trip wires around here. Now get to the other side of this building ok?" she said "yep." I said I looked around and closed my eyes "don't fail me now 7824." I muttered **"right Kate." 7824 said **_(my eyes are purple when 7824 talks out of my body.) _I looked around and jumped over one of the trip wires. _*so far so good I. thought*_ I looked around and saw the light shining on a thin trip wire. "hey that makes it easier." I said jumping over it "whoa!" I said as I came face to face with a trip wire "great there is one in my face and one near my knee." I said I put my leg through then my head, and finally my other leg. "there we go." I said "now jump and duck." I said jumping then ducking "and finally jump." I said reaching the end of the building. "anything else I can learn?" I asked "not today tomorrow ok?" she said "right!" I yelled as she pushed more buttons. "ok the trip wires are gone." she said "good." I said walking to her "tomorrow we'll do this again." she said "right!" I said.


	8. Chapter 7

The past week has been all about ninja training and hanging out with Lacey, Shade, and Katie I learned how to be undetected, fight with only weapons or fist fighting, and then to do that in trip wires. Today though was different, today is the day peace and freedom turned to war and destruction. "Are you sure you have to leave Lacey?" I asked. Over the weeks the 4 of us have been like family inseparable. "ya sorry I must be getting back. I'm sorry!" she said hugging me "it's ok, I mean you have to do what you have to do right?" I said. "ya right." she said. After we all said good bye she headed out. "I'm gonna miss he." Katie said "ya me too." I said "so now what?" shade asked "target practice?" I said "no maybe later." shade said "ya your right." I said "so then what now?" Shade asked "PIZZA PIE!" I yelled "what?" Katie asked confused "I don't know I just wanted to shout something weird." I said shrugging "ok then?" shade said confused "sorry." I said laughing "I just felt like saying something random." I said "so can we think or do you want to say something else?" shade said "no im good fine even." I said "ya okay then." Katie said "so… wanna train?" shade asked "no… wanna go home and rest?" I asked. We all looked at each other then started laughing are head off "wow that was a good one right?" I asked "ya that was pretty good." they said "so what should we do then?" shade asked "hmmm." Katie and I said "OH! I KNOW! PICK ME! PICK ME!" I yelled waving my hand franticly "Um ok. Kate?" Katie asked "we should go visit Mystery and Mystic we haven't them in a long time!" I said laughing at my kid like behavior. "That is a great idea Kate! But why are you laughing?" Katie asked "because I was just acting like a child." I said between laughs. "ya that's right well let's go Kate!" she said "ok then let's go!" I said "Kate have you been in the candy again?" Shade asked "Maybe." I said looking side to side mischievously "I'll take that as a yes." she sighed "well are we going?" Katie said tapping her foot "yeah, yeah." I said waving her off and walking in the direction of the Master Sapphire "so we haven't seen her for like, ever?" I said "no we saw her sometime last week… I think." Shade said "exactly, 'I think'" I said "so how do you think things are going?" I asked "I don't know we'll see when we get there ok?" Shade said "right." I said "hey Kate what's wrong?" Katie asked "well it's just you guys are like family to me and if I get to mad or scared 7824 will come out… I just don't want you guys to get hurt." I said sadly "its ok Kate we would be fine Kate trust me." Katie said as her and shade put there hands on my shoulder. "Shes a demon the only ones to live would be her creator, friends, or other family members… Doctor R's gone, she doesn't like any of us, and the only family she has is Mystery and mystic…" I said "trust me we would be fine Kate! I promise." Katie said "ok if you two are sure then I trust you." I said "Oh no…" shade whispered "what? What's wrong?" I asked concerned "the master sapphire." she whispered pointing ahead. I looked up to see smoke coming from where the master Sapphire is. "oh no…." I whispered running in the direction of the Master sapphire. "Kate wait it could be dangerous!" Katie shouted "I'm a demon I live for danger!" I shouted over my shoulder. "wait for us then!" they yelled. I kept running "no time!" I yelled. When I got to the woods I looked at the master sapphire to see a robot about to grab it, 1 about to grab the pink chaos emerald, and another walking to a ship holding Mystic and mystery "oh heck no." I whispered "DEMONIC CHAOS!" I yelled hitting the three robots making them fall. quick as a flash I caught Mystery and Mystic before they hit the ground and ran to the master Sapphire. I set them down. "Bunny tornado!" I heard Shade yell. "take my hammer robots!" I heard Katie yell "you ok?" they both said when they got to me "Ya let's kick some Robot butt!" I said taking out some kunai and throwing them at the robots. "Ah you must be the sapphire guardians, and the white fox must be the 1st sapphire guardian." a fat guy said staring at me "Get out of our home Fatty!" I yelled at him "I would but I'm afraid I need the powers of you precious rocks." he said "well you'll have to get through us first!" I yelled taking a step forward "hmm seems like someone has a lot of spunk. I know! When I robotize you, you can be the sub boss of Sapphire isle. HAHAHAHA!" he said I grabbed the pink chaos emerald while he was talking and used chaos control while he wasn't looking. "you know I hate people who underestimate me." I growled behind him. "wha-" he asked turning around "too late." I growled kicking him "Chaos control!" I said appearing in between Katie and Shade "Retreat!" he yelled running away I turned back to Mystery and Mystic _*** Kate heal them with you hands let me give you power. 7814 thought* **_I changed into a grey fox with light purple eyes and put my hands on there chests then closed my eyes. A light purple glow came out of my hands and got rid of there cuts. "Kate that was- Kate?" Katie asked as I started to black out.

*Hour later*

"and that's what happened." I heard Katie say "hm seems like she went to her 2nd demon form." I heard Mystic say "I have to say I'm surprised she lived." Mystery said "mystic? Mystery?" I said opening my eyes "Kate!" they all said "did I hear Kate's up?" I heard a voice say I turned around to see Lacey. "LACEY! I yelled jumping on her "great to see your okay." she said "I thought you left?" I asked "I did but I sensed you were hurt so I came as soon as I could." she said "aww thanks for caring." I said "I know he'll be back what will we do?" Katie asked "we'll make a resistance…. Called." I said "how about the sapphire isle resistance?" Katie asked "ok then The Sapphire Isle Resistance." I said putting my hand down Katie, Shade, and Lacey put there hands in. "all for one, and one for all!" we said throwing our hands in the air.

Pizza Pie By system of a down

I was listening to it during this


	9. Chapter 8

That night I was sitting in bed thinking about how the day has gone. After we formed the resistance Lacey had to go saying if we needed her she could tell. I didn't really believe that but, hey? Who am I to doubt such things? Then there was a knock at the door. "come in!" I said looking at the door. "Kate? Before Lacey left the three of us talked… about the resistance." Katie said as Her and shade came in. "without me?" I asked curiously "ya well we need a leader and we decided… you should be her." Shade said "me?" I asked quizzically "ya well, first off you WERE the one I who acted fast, second you WERE the one who saved Mystic and Mystery, third you DID come up with the idea, and fourth you saved the island." Katie said "ya but…. Why would you choose me? All it could take is for me to get mad and…." I said trailing off "trust me we'll be fine! Besides its finale. Now get some sleep we're gonna tell everyone tomorrow!" Shade said "ok!" I said nodding.

*8:30 A.M.*

"come on Kate get dressed time to go!" Katie's voice said. I opened my eyes and yawned. "ok, ok im up." I said stretching I walked to my closet and grabbed. Dark Grey pants and a purple shirt with a white heart with a black heart in the middle then walked to the shower. Once I got out I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked out to see Katie and Shade waiting "ok I'm ready!" I said "good let's go!" Katie said "ok so we already told mom and dad." shade said "mom and dad?" I asked "Mike and Shelly their our parents now remember?" Shade said "oh ya." I said "OK so let's see, we told mom, dad, Mystery, Mystic, and Lacey who's in it. So-" Katie began "in what Losers?" said an all to familiar voice "That's none of your business Brownie!" Shade growled "actually, sadly, we have to tell everyone remember?" Katie sighed. "ya, ya what ever." Shade muttered "Katie, Shade, Lacey, and I are in a group called the Sapphire Guardian Resistance." I said proudly "First off, What is a sapphire Guardian? Second how did you losers become one? And finally a resistance from what?" Honey said "one, it means we get to protect the master sapphire. Two we helped save it. Finally a resistance from-" Katie said but was cut off by a boom "him." Katie said as a floating device with the same man from yesterday showed up "Sapphire Guardians MOVE!" I yelled running towards the mans direction. "don't just stand there follow them!" Brownie yelled running towards us. I ran in the direction of the master sapphire. "Demonic Chaos!" I yelled shooting beams at the man. "ahh. So it seems the rumors are true you three made a resistance with the 1st sapphire guardian as leader." he said "no theirs four of us!" a voice shouted as kunai flew out of a bush "LACEY!" the three of us yelled as she jumped to us throwing more kunai at him. "YOU DARE DO THIS TO DOCTOR ROBOTNIC?" the now called Doctor Robotnic yelled. "Dare?" Katie said "doctor?" I asked "Robotnic?" Shade asked "nope never heard of you." the three of us said together "what you've never heard of me?" he asked surprised "Doctor Robotnic?" Lacey said "nope never heard of you." I said shaking my head. "YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME!" he yelled at us "well we do now! You just told us." I said I said like a know-it-all. I looked back at him to see he was steaming with anger. "SWATBOTS! GET THEM!" he yelled. All of a sudden we were surrounded by a bunch of robots. "You need some help girls?" a voice said "we sure do Jack!" I yelled all of a sudden I saw Jake, Jack, and Flame flying towards us "whoa where'd you learn to fly?" I asked as they landed near us "we saw you doing it so we taught our selves." Jack said taking both of my hands and looking into my eyes. "I- uh th- that's cool." I stammered blushing like crazy. "hey love birds. Are you done?" Jake said. Jack and I let go of each others hands and looked away blushing "n-no w-we're go-good." I stammered "well then let's fight!" Katie said "ok but first remember the hammer!" I said to Katie before the fight. "that was nice can we fight now?" Katie asked "ya, ya what-" I said "if you end that with ever I will kill you." Katie said "fine." I said "uh guys is it just me or did the robots get closer?" Flame said "no they got closer… OH SHOOT!" I yelled "DEMONIC CHAOS!" I yelled hitting the robots. "wow shes Great!" Jack said "well are you guys going to stand there or help?" I asked them "we're helping!" they said jumping into action "good." I said "KATE DOCTOR ROBOTNIC!" Katie yelled I looked at him and saw a claw reaching for the Master sapphire. "oh no you don't!" I said jumping on the robot heads and running towards him "CHAOS SPEAR!" I yelled hitting the robots claw and breaking it off. "what? NO!" he yelled looking at the now broken claw "oh yes!" I said kicking him "SWATBOTS! GET THAT FOX!" he shouted the swatbots came towards me "miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss me!" I said dodging the arms "this is boring!" I said kicking the robots. After I took care of ten of the robots, I saw all the robots where I was before were on the floor "good seems like we're done." Jack said "by the way you can come out now!" flame said Brownie, Honey, and Sara walked out "some one was scared!" Katie said high fiving Jake. "we were not scared!" honey growled "ya sure."


	10. Chapter 9

"hey Kate?" Jack said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled "yes Jack?" I asked "you were amazing today. You know?" he said blushing "uh thanks." I said blushing Jack and I looked at each other and unknowingly started leaning in. "JACK!" a familiar high-pitched voice known as Brownie called. "yes brownie?" Jack sighed looking at me sadly "can you walk me home? Its getting dark." she said "in a minute!" he yelled back "but I have to go NOW!" she complained like a two year old "sorry how 'bout tomorrow?" he said winking at me "what's tomorrow?" I asked not getting it "our first date. So what do ya say?" he asked "um o-ok" I said blushing 50 shades of red. "great I'll pick you up at eight." he said walking away. "ok I'll see you then." I said. "bye!" I said "bye." he said. "Kate come on let's go home!" Katie called "coming." I said happily "what happened to you?" Shade asked "I'll tell you when we get home ok?" I asked "ok." shade said _***you're seriously going on a date with him? 7824 thought* **__*well duh! I thought* __***what did I say about him? 7824 thought* **__*you're not my mom I don't HAVE to do what you say I thought* __***well I wouldn't want to be your mom she thought***__*fine see if I care! I thought* __***fine! She thought back* **_"Kate? We're back so what happened?" Shade asked "well.. H-he a-asked m-me o-out." I stuttered out bright red "WHAT!" they both yelled "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" they yelled hugging me "THIS IS GREAT!" Shade said "WHAT WILL YOU WEAR!" Katie asked "why don't we buy something for you?" shade said "ok I guess." I said "great! Let's go!" Katie said "now?" I asked "ya the dates tomorrow right?" Katie asked. "ya." I said "well? come on then?" Shade said. When we got to the store we went straight to the dresses. "ok! what color?" Katie asked "how about… blue or… black?" I asked "ok!" she said. We walked past black dresses. "ok how about this one?" Shade asked holding out an ankle lengthed sleeveless black dress. "and these." Katie said taking out a golden heart necklace, black high heels, a black bow, and a black bracelet with one gold strand on it. "whoa that's pretty cute." I said "anything else? What about this?" Katie asked showing me a black dress that was opened down the middle, waist to ankles. "oh no that is WAY to revealing ." I said "ok then." Katie said "do like anything else?" shade asked "no I don't like any thing else." I said "ok what shade of blue?" Katie asked "dark blue." I said "ok how about….. THIS!" she said holding up a dark blue dress with straps just below my shoulder, a black band on the middle, black heels, a golden heart necklace, and a black bow. "okay I'm going to try this." I said grabbing it.

(after dress buying)

In the end I decided to get the dark blue dress. "ok guys. Anything else?" I asked "Makeup?" Katie asked "eww I don't like make up." I said "come on!" Katie said dragging me "Shade help me!" I shouted holding on to the door jam "sorry but I agree with her…" she said "WHAT! Have you joined the dark side? Because trust me I've been there, there's no cookies!" I said slipping "sorry about this." she said grabbing my hands and pulling me in.

(1 hour of torture… err makeup later.)

Now I bet your thinking how does it take 1 HOUR for make up. Well it takes 20 minutes for them to catch me, 20 minutes for them to hold me down, then 20 more minutes for me to try the makeup on, take it off cuz they didn't like it then repeat. They finally decided no eye shadow and red lipstick. "I hate you two." I said "we know. You've said that about 49 times." Katie said. "ok then. I hate you two. Great now its 50." I growled "come on lets go to bed." Shade yawned. "G-night." I said wiping the make up off and going to bed.

(next day)

I woke up and looked at the clock. one o'clock. "Seven more hours? Ok what to do, what to do?" I said. I got up and did the morning routine. After getting dressed I looked at the clock. 1:30. "seriously?" I said staring at the clock "you know looking at the clock doesn't make it go faster." Katie said leaning against the wall. "shut up." I growled "someone's cranky. You hungry?" she asked "no." I said as my stomach growled "yes." I said "I thought so." she giggled "any way we decided you don't have to wear make up." she said "YES!" I shouted pumping my hands into the air.

(after lunch.)

I walked back into the room and looked at the clock 2:00 ya I was hungry. "Kate! Let's talk to Lacey before she goes." Katie said "ok im coming!" I said running down stairs. "let's go!" I said running out the door. "we're coming!" shade said catching up to me with Katie. "when's the date?" Katie asked "eight o'clock." I said looking ahead "great! So is this your first boyfriend?" Shade asked "yes, yes it is.'' I said proudly "lucky we haven't had a boyfriend before. Every time honey or Sara get in the way." Katie said sadly. "oh I'm sorry." I said no it's ok!" they said. "if your sure." I said. "hey guys here to see me off?" a voice from behind said. "Lacey!" I shouted stopping. "yep." Katie said "and guess what Kate has a date!" Shade said "really? Congrats." Lacey said "thanks! Its at eight!" I said "how long will it take to get ready?" she asked "1 hour." I said "how long does it take to get here?" she asked "if you run 30 minutes. If you walk 1 hour. Why?" Katie asked "its 2:30." she said "SHOOT!" I said "well let's run then." Katie said "but I'm tired." I said "fine we'll walk." Katie said.


	11. Chapter 10

I looked at the clock after getting ready. It read 7:40. "twenty more minutes." I muttered. "what?" Katie asked "I said twenty more minutes." I said "oh." she said. "now before he comes I want to say… I'm sorry for making you try make up." she said looking down. "don't worry about it! I'm just not one of the people who love make up. Besides we're sisters now. Besides I'll never let anything happen to you or shade." I said winking at her. "and we'll never let anything happen to you." shade said. "thanks guys! Then I should tell you… 7824 doesn't like him." I said "what! Why not?" they asked "she thinks he'll break my heart. Then we got in a fight and we haven't talked." I said sadly. "oh… I'm sorry." Katie said "no it's fine. We'll have to talk some time. It's just we're both very stubborn." I said. I looked at the clock again. 7:50 dang it. "so ten minutes, huh?" Katie asked "ya." I nodded "so when do you think doctor Robotnic will come back?" Katie asked "I don't know could be today could be tomorrow." I shrugged "HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!" I said "what?" shade asked "we can't walk everywhere right?" I said excitedly "uh ya and we can't fly every where with your tails and my ears." shade said. "right! So? What if I built a PLANE!" I said clapping my hands together. "build a plane? Ok! Tomorrow, we'll get some parts! Ok?" Katie said "ok." I said "it's a promise!" shade said putting her hand down. I nodded towards Katie. Katie getting the message put her hand down after me. "all for one, and one for all!" we yelled throwing our hands in the air. "ok. Its now-" I began but was cut off by a knock on the door "-eight." I finished walking down stairs to the door. _*ok deep breath, deep breath. I thought* _I opened the door to see jack. "whoa…" he said. "well let's go shall we?" I giggled "s-sure." he stuttered blushing "bye guys see you later!" I yelled "bye." I heard from up stairs. I closed the door and walked with him. "so where are we going?" I asked him "it's a surprise." he said putting his hand out "ok" I said taking his hand in mine. While we were walking I noticed I've never been here before. "ok we're here." he said showing me a blanket with a picnic basket. "wow! This is amazing!" I said "thanks." he said sitting me down then sitting next to me. "this really is… beautiful." I said "not as beautiful as you." he said taking my hands. "t-thanks." I said blushing "you know your cute when you stutter." he said "t-thanks." I stuttered again. "so anyway I want to know more about you." he said "well my birthday Is May second." I said "interesting. Mine's the third." he said "really? that's awesome!" I said. "ya. what else do I need to know?" he asked "well I have a demon named 7824 inside me." I said "a demon?" he said surprised "ya…" I said. "well that's ok it's not your fault and besides you d a lot of good for a half demon." he said "ya I guess it's because I hang out a lot with Katie and Shade." I said happily "so I see you three are very close." he said "yep like the three musketeers" I said proudly "haha ya I can tell." he laughed. "so anything else you want to know?" I asked. "ya how did you meet Katie and shade?" he asked. "they found me unconscious." I said "why were you unconscious?" he asked " I-I don't really remember." I said. "oh. So what do you want to know about me?" he asked "well how did you meet Katie and Shade? I asked "well my brothers and I were walking around the park when we ran into them. You see they were running home so we walked them home and talked." he said "oh so then do your brothers like them?" I asked smirking "I. promise not to tell any one?" he asked "yes I promise. I said "ok well they do but they don't know if they like them. Do they I won't tell anyone I promise." he said "well of course they do! We should set them up!" I said "ok sounds good to me. Now let's get back to the date shall we?" he asked "we shall." I said "by the way did you know you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen?" he asked "really? Thank you." I said "you're welcome." he said. Jack and I looked into each others eyes and held each others hand. Once again unknowingly leaning closer. "Kate I really like you." he said "I like you too." I said. When we were right about to kiss, Shade came running out of the bushes. "Kate! Its terrible, I- oh was I interrupting something?" she asked smirking. "bad timing." I muttered as Jack and I pulled away blushing fifty shades of red. I looked at Shade giving her a look that says 'we were just about to kiss dude!'. she in turn gave me an 'I'm sorry!' look. Then for the first time I noticed Shade's tear stained face. "Shade what's wrong?" I yelled worried. Shade busted into crying and hugged me sobbing into my shoulder. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her to where I could see her face. "SHADE! What's

wrong!" I asked shaking her shoulders fearfully. "I-it's, I-it's-" shade said crying "it's what shade?" I asked "K-Katie!" she said. I froze _*what happened? I thought* _"w-what happened Shade?" I asked trying to keep calm "D-doctor R-robotnic k-kidnapped h-her." She said I froze again _*oh no I thought* _


	12. Chapter 11

"**he WHAT!" I yelled. "h-he took her." shade whimpered. I looked down "I'm going to find her." I muttered "Jack we'll continue this later. I have to find my sister." I said running towards the Master Sapphire. "MYSTERY! MYSTIC!" I shouted "ya?" mystery asked. "set up a search party… Katie's been kidnapped." I said. "WHAT!" he yelled jumping up "we have to find her." I said turning away "organize a search party I'll go look for her." I said "wait!" Mystic said "what?" I asked "take this. You'll know what its for later." she said handing me 5 comunication device like thing. "if you need to talk to us use this." she said "right!" I said turning away and running towards brownie's house **_***7824? Please! I need your help! We need to find her!….please? I thought* *…. 7824 thought***__ *THIS IS NO TIME TO FREAKIN IGNORE ME ANSWER ME NOW! I thought* __***…. 7824 thought* **__*fine I'll do this my self. If your not going to help then I'll look myself. I thought*. _when I got there I knocked on her door. "coming!" I heard her voice say. "who?- oh what are YOU doing here?" she asked. "Doctor Robotnic Kidnapped Katie I need your guys help." I said "ya like we're gonna help you." she sneered turning around. Before she could close the door I stuck my foot in the door. "please, PLEASE! Help us!" I said. She studied me carefully for a minute. "ok we'll help." she said "Thank you!" I said hugging her "what?" she asked surprised. "HONEY! SARA! COME HERE!" she yelled. They came down stairs. "what's SHE doing here?" Sara asked. "Katie's been kidnapped. We can't do this alone please help." I pleaded. "ok we'll help." they sighed "THANK YOU!" I yelled. "ok what do you need us to do?" they asked "two of you come with me to find Katie. Then the last one will gather more people." I said "ok." Brownie said "ok Brownie and I are coming with you." Honey said "ok let's go!" I said running towards the edge of the island. "why are we here?" brownie asked confused. "that's why." I said pointing to a ship near the edge of the island. "you think shes in there?" brownie asked. "yep." I said. "oh ya! Here." I said handing them extra communication devices. "use it to talk to each other." I said opening mine. "Kate is that you?" mystery asked "yep we found the ship its on the west side of the island near the edge. Their, their fixing it." I said "ok this is going to be hard but, but you can't let them see you or you demonic and chaos powers." mystery said. "ok this is going to be hard." I muttered "wait we have a plan." he said. "ok I'm all ears." I smirked.

*after plan explanation (cuz im that mean)*

"ok you guys ready?" I asked from the north side of the ship. "yep I've reached point e." Brownie said from the east point. "im here too." Honey said from the south. "ok. Phase one is a go." is said peeking out of the bush. I saw brownie make her way to the ship. When she got to the ship she put her hand to her mouth "I'm here." she said. "good phase 2 start." I said. Honey came out of the bushes in the south and went to the ship next to brownie. "phase 2 complete." she said "part 3's a go." I said making my way over. "ok here's the hard part." I muttered "ya that's for sure." Brownie muttered. "Ok I'll be back." I said sneaking to the door of the ship. "shoot it's locked." I muttered shaking it. "huh a screwdriver?" I asked looking down at one. I picked it up and ran back to the girls. "the doors locked but we can use this." I said holding up the screwdriver. "How?" Honey asked "like this." I said bending down and unscrewing the screws to a vent then stepping back. "rabbits and bats first." I said smiling. "thanks." they said crawling through the vent. "my turn." I whispered. _*this was easy, TOO easy. I thought*_ "here's our stop. Screwdriver?" Brownie asked. "here." I said handing it to her. "thanks." she said unscrewing the screws. "and we're here." I said crawling out. "guys it's a-" I heard Katie yell before a cage fell. "-trap." she finished "no worries guys DEMONIC CHAOS!" I yelled but nothing happened "what?" I asked shocked. _*7824 this, this is your doing isn't it? I thought* __***I can't let you use the powers I give you. She thought* **__*What? We'll get robotized! I thought* __***fine but still your wrong about Jack… there now try. She thought* **__*thanks but I doubt that. I thought* _" DEMONIC CHAOS!" I yelled again. The beams shot out of my hand and hit the bars slicing them in half. I ran over to the cell Katie was in "he'll be here any minute you guys have to get out!" Katie said. "Honey, Brownie, go I'll take care of this." I said "are you sure?" they asked "yes hurry up and go." I said they nodded and crawled out. "now where are they?" I asked looking around. "looking for these?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see doctor Robotnic. "of course!" I said rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips. "you know I hate doing this but DEMONIC CHAO!" I said hitting the bars. "now we…RUN!" I yelled grabbing her hand and running past Robotnic. "GET THEM!" I heard him yell "for get this." I muttered picking Katie up and running faster. As soon as we got out we were surrounded by more robots. "Really?" I yelled


	13. Chapter 12

"seriously?" I asked looking at the robots. "CHAOS SPHEAR!" I shouted jumping into the air and throwing t beams at them. I beat about twenty of them then about thirty replaced them "seriously!" I yelled again getting irritated. "CHAOS SPHEAR, CHAOS SPHEAR, CHAOS SPHEAR!" I yelled throwing them at the crowd of robots….Just to have more replace them. "what the-" I began. "say that word and I'll smack you!" Katie yelled to me. "-heck!" I finished "better!" she yelled. "so do we fight or run?" I asked **"you fight moron!"** 7824 yelled at me "OH SHUT UP!" I yelled. **"DEMONIC CHAOS!" 7824 yelled **killing 100 of them "show off." I muttered. **"DEMONIC FLARE!" 7824 yelled**. Big red flames flew out of my hand and hit the robots. "that. Was. AWESOME!" I yelled pumping my hand into the air. "ok can we leave now!" Katie yelled destroying her last robot. "yep." I said landing. "let's go everyone's waiting." I said "oh here." I said handing her the last communication device. "thanks!" she said putting it on her arm. "mystery? Mission Accomplished." I said "that's great everyone's at the master sapphire." she said "great we'll be there soon!" I said. "sorry if I ruined your date…" she said "it's ok your way more important." I said "not always some day it'll be me or the boy and your gonna pick the boy and that's okay!" she said. "still it's not your fault." I said. "besides I got to know a lot about Jack." I said happily. "did you kiss?" she asked "we almost did but shade came to tell me you were kidnapped." I said. "OH MY GOSH IM-" she began "its not your fault." I said _***you probably shouldn't have told her about the kiss. 7824 thought* **__*your right she must feel terrible! I thought* _"sorry I shouldn't have brought that up!" I said "no, no that's ok." she said waving it off. "well we're here." I said. "MOM! DAD!" Katie shouted running to them and then hugging them. "your ok sweetie." her mom cooed over and over while rubbing her head. "looks like you got her back." jack said from behind me. "yep!" I said. "great. So tomorrow?" he asked. "I would but I think I'll stay with my sisters tomorrow." I said "ok I understand. Another time maybe?" he asked. "sure!" I said. "cool." he said putting his arm around my shoulder blushing. "ok." I said looking down blushing. "Kate!" I heard Shade yell "ya?" I asked. "come here!" she said "coming!" I said running over to her. "ya?" I asked "we wanted to talk to you." mystery said. "follow us." Mystic said "ok?" I said quizzically following them. "ok what did you want to tell me?" I asked. "were so proud of YOU!" Mystic yelled as they hugged me. "you took charge when you were needed most." Mystery said "and you put everyone else over yourself… so here." Mystic said handing me the pink chaos emerald. "the… chaos emerald?" I asked surprised "yep for two reasons. 1. I believe it'll be safe and 2 you need it for chaos control." she said "you mean where I teleport?" I asked. "yep! You do remember how to do that right?" Mystery asked "ya. I say chaos control then think of a place." I said. "ok she's good. But one more thing." he said "what?" I asked "if something happens to us and the island is in bad shape go up to the master sapphire and put your hands on it and us Demonic shrink." he said "demonic shrink?" I asked. "it'll shrink the Master Sapphire to chaos emerald size." he said. "ok. But, why? You act like this is gonna happen soon." I said worried. "you never know, Kate you never know." Mystery said looking at the clouds. "well thanks for the gift." I said looking at the chaos emerald. "you're welcome Kate." mystery said. "KATE!" I heard Katie yelling. "got to go." I said running in her direction. "yes?" I asked "I promised I would take you to get plane parts the day after your date so go to bed its like what 12:00?" she said (BTW: the date was at 8 pm so it's 12 am now). "ok let's go then." I yawned, remembering how tired I was. "mom! Dad! We're going home ok?" Katie told her parents. "ok be careful sweetie." her mom said kissing her for head. "I will besides I have Kate with me to beat them up!" she said happily. "ya well shes not always gonna be there to save you. Right Kate?" her mom asked "ya who knows I could be helping someone else." I said. "well let's go then! Im tired." Katie said "k let's go." I said picking up Katie and walking towards the house. "wait for me Kate!" shade said running towards me. "let's go." I said after she caught up. "so what did Mystery and Mystic want?" Katie asked looking up at me. "they wanted to congratulate me and give me the pink chaos emerald." I said. "they gave it to you?" Shade asked surprised. "ya saying I would protect it better and I would be able to use…. Chaos control. WOW! I'M STUPID!" I said smacking my forehead. "what do you mean?" shade asked. "watch." I said setting Katie down. "Shade hold my waist and Katie grab my hand." I said. Shade held onto my waist and Katie grabbed my hand . "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled _*Katie, Shade, and Kat's house I thought* _as we got surrounded by light. We reappeared out side of our bedroom. "g'night" I said walking into the bedroom and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

"Kate wake up." Katie's voice said. "what?" I asked opening my eyes. "were getting plane parts today remember?" she asked. "oh ya!" I said getting up and getting ready. "ok done!" I said after the morning routine. "ok. Kate when we build the plane. What are we going to call it. Besides your idea you name." Shade said while we were walking. "how about…. The K flyer?" I asked. "The K flyer? Ok that sounds good." Katie said. "KATIE!" I heard mike call. We all turned towards him. "ya dad?" Katie asked. "where are you going?" he asked. "we're going to get parts for the plane Kate's making." she said. "ok, but, be careful." he said. "we'll be careful!" Katie said hugging him. "ok see you later." he said. "bye." we all said. Walking towards the junkyard. "where are you three going." I heard Jack say. "we're going to get plane parts for a plane I'm going to build." I said turning towards the three boys. "can we come?" Jake asked. "sure you can! It'll be faster this way!" Katie said "oh so you don't mind if we come?" I heard Brownie say. "fine." Katie said. "with." I said turning around. "me." shade said copying my actions. "cool!" they said glancing at the boys. "let's go!" I said walking towards the junkyard with Katie and shade following close behind me. "so where ARE we heading?" Brownie asked. "the junkyard." I said smirking at shade and Katie. "ewwwwww! The junkyard?" Brownie said with a disgusted face. "you don't HAVE to go." Flame said with his hands behind his head. The girls looked at each other shocked. "y-you don't mean that… do you flame?" honey asked. "well if you don't want to go you can go home." he said. "no we-we're fine." honey said looking down. "okay then don't slow us down." he growled. "whoa." Shade said. Flame looked at her and smiled then walked over to her and put is arm around her. "H-hi." she stuttered blushing. "hey." he said smiling at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw honey glaring at them. "hello." Jack whispered into my ear. "whoa." I said jumping. "sorry did I scare you?" he asked putting his arm around me. "just a little." I said looking forward. "so then when's our next date?" he asked. "I don't know really. Doctor Robotnic-" I began. "-isn't here." he finished "but if he knows about you and me he could try to kidnap you." I said looking down. "I can take care of myself." he said "so can Katie but look what happened." I said "I promise I'll be just fine." he said grabbing my hands and making me look into his eyes. "I promise." he said. "ok if your sure…." I said looking forward. "Kate we're here!" Katie said I looked forward to see all kinds of car and plane parts. "ok let's go." I said rubbing my hands together and searching through the junkyard. "Kate how are these?" Katie asked holding up two plane wings. "those are great!" I said. Examining them. "and look what I found!" I said showing them an engine. "this is great! Let's go put them in a pile over there." I said pointing to an empty spot. "ok." she said pulling the wings to the empty spot. "there we go." I said putting the engine down. "Kate! Look at this!" Jack called. I turned around to see a plane shell. " great! We need tools, paint, a design for the back of the plane, and other plane stuff." I said. "How about for the design on the back of the plane. You use a white star?" Jake said. "that's a GREAT idea Jake!" I said "ok we need a stencil for that. Who's going to get it?" I asked "I'll get it." Shade said. "thanks!" I said. "ok I'll get tools and paint while I'm there too." she said "thank you! Light blue and white please." I said. "ok I'll be back soon!" she said running towards town. "ok now let's see what else do we need?" I asked "well we need something to carry this back home." Flame said. "oh ya. Let's see." I said walking through the junkyard to see Brownie, Honey, and Sara sitting on chairs watching. "aren't you going to work?" I asked. "and get dirty? No thanks!" they said "well then you may leave." I growled. "no we're fine." they said smirking at me. "if you're not going to help then you should leave." Jack growled from behind me. I turned around to see Jack and his brothers glaring at the three girls. "but we don't want to it's so dirty! Kate and her sisters are use to it because they're like rats!" Brownie complained. "we're not rats." I spat at them. "What's going- oh no they are NOT relaxing while we work!" Katie yelled. "they are and they said we're rats." I growled. "what!" she growled. "well it's just your not-" honey began. "I'm back and- are they resting?" shade asked. "yep." I growled. "well…. I'll go put the stuff in the wheelbarrow over there." she said pointing to a wheelbarrow. "ok thanks." I said still glaring at the three girls. "Kate, Kate!" I heard Mystic's panicked voice coming from the communicator. "Mystic what's wrong?" I asked "you need to get over here before-" she said but the signal was cut off. "shoot!" I yelled bringing out the pink chaos emerald. "wait we're coming with you!" shade said motioning Katie. "right everyone else stay here." I said "no we're all coming." Jack said as everyone nodded. "fine. CHAOS! CONTROL!" I shouted _*master sapphire. I thought* _as the light enveloped us my first thought was _*what's happening? I thought* _as the light left I saw mystery, Mystic, Mike, and Shelly on the floor. "MOM! DAD!" Katie, Shade, and I yelled. "mom? MOM! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Katie yelled looking at her dead mom's body. "shes dead Katie…." Mike said. "DAD!" she yelled running to him. "w-what happened?" Katie asked. "doctor… Robotnic…. But, I-I found, I found the truth. I've completed my goal. Now I must go." Katie's, no, our dad said with a smile. "dad? DADDY!" she yelled crying. "Kate." mystic's voice said. I looked towards her then ran towards her. "Mystic!" I shouted "look Kid, I only have a short time left… I-I can feel your fear, anger, and sadness p-please control her… for me." she said smiling then closing her eyes. "Mystic no! NO!" I shouted "this, this is his fault!" I spat feeling my anger build "oh no…." I heard Katie and Shade whisper. I felt my anger build till I fell unconscious.

***7824's POV. **(finally the moment I've been waiting for! The part I've planed since a month before I made this story up YES!)*

"Kate?" I heard Katie's voice say. **"actually." **I smirked getting up **"my name isn't Kate. No it's time you met." **I said turning around **"7824!" **I said smirking at them, then looking into the water to see a dark Grey fox, with red eyes, one purple ear, purple on the tips of the hair, and purple tipped tail starring back at me.


	15. Chapter 14

"so you're 7824?" the one called Katie asked. **"why of course."** I smirked. "well then when can we have Kate back?" Shade asked not flinching when my eyes turned to glare at her. **"have her back? Haha! Now why would I do that?" **I laughed. "because you can't stay in control for ever." Katie said knowingly. **"true. But, I do have enough time to destroy you." **I said. *7824! Don't do it! Kate thought* ***shut up! You stupid kid. I thought* **"we're not afraid of you! In the end Kate WILL win!" Katie shouted at me. **"ha! You think YOU can beat a demon? Think about it. You sound as stupid as Kate! Ha!" **I laughed. "oh really?" Shade said taking a step forward. **"please! I've warned Kate many things, and I STILL don't trust you!" **I growled glaring at Jack. "me? What did I do?" Jack growled. **"nothing YET! DEMONIC CHAOS!" **I shouted throwing them at Jack. "JACK!" Kate yelled out. **"Shut up!" **I growled regaining control. I looked to see the beams about to hit Jack when Brownie Jumped in front. "brownie!" Kate yelled as tears streamed out of my eyes. **"what are these?" **I asked feeling my eyes. "there called tears idiot." Kate said. **"w-what do they do?" **I asked nervously. "they come when your sad they don't hurt you." Kate said. "brownie?" I heard Honey and Sara ask. I looked towards them to see Brownie on the floor unmoving with everyone surrounding her I smirked. "Brownie?" they asked again. **"shes dead there is nothing for you to do. Weaklings." **I muttered loud enough for them to hear still smirking. "h-how dare you!" Honey yelled pointing at me. "remember it's not Kate!" Katie said grabbing her as she was about to come attack me while still trying to calm her down. "Kate or not shes going to DIE!" Honey yelled breaking out of her grasp then running at me. **"please." **I said closing my eyes and stepping out of the way. "YOU!" she yelled trying to stop her self then turning around and running at me. I stayed there smirking at her as she threw punches at me. I smirked and dodged them all then low kicked her till she fell **"DEMONIC CHAOS!"** I yelled but before it could reach her Sara jumped in front and took the blow. "SARA!" Kate and Brownie yelled tears coming out of both of our eyes. "7824! What are you trying to gain from this?" Kate yelled. "K-Kate?" Honey asked looking at me. "I-I'm sorry I-I can't take away the energy on my own." Kate said making me look away. "Im sorry…" Kate whispered. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Honey yelled. "**Who me or Kate? Oh wait we're the same person." **I smirked. "BOTH! IF KATE COULD CONTROL YOU THEN THEY'ED STILL BE ALIVE!" she yelled at me. **"that's the problem with mortals. They get attached." **I laughed. _**"oh that's where your wrong 7824!" **_a voice said out of her. **"ah I see well it's nice to meet you… Buttercup." **I said smirking. _**"ha! So you do know me!" **_she laughed. **" I know enough to know that your not Angel nor Demon. So why should I be afraid of you?" **I said smirking. _**"ya but I do have this. CHAOS SPEAR!" **_she yelled. **"ha nice try." **I said jumping out of the way. **"DEMONIC CHAOS!"** I yelled throwing them. Buttercup jumped and flew away from them. _**"ha! You can't beat me!"**_ she said disappearing then appearing in front of me. Then throwing a punch that it me on the cheek. I flew in the air. _*use your tails! Kate thought* __*****_**THANKS! I thought* **using my tails to stop myself. **"DEMONIC CHAOS!" **I yelled wiping the blood off the corner of my mouth. I looked to see Buttercup get hit by it. **"HA! WHAT NOW!" **I yelled snapping my fingers. _**"pretty good!" **_she yelled wiping the blood off her mouth. "KATE STOP THIS!" Katie and Shade yelled. **"what part of 'Kate's not here.' don't you understand!" **I yelled dodging and throwing a punch. _**"take this DEMON!" **_Buttercup yelled trying to drop kick me. **"yes that's what I am!" **I said jumping over her leg as it came around. Buttercup growled angrily as I jumped over her leg again. **" miss me! Miss me! Now ya got to kiss me!" **I said teasing her. _**"SHUT UP!" **_she yelled aiming a punch at me. I grabbed her fist and threw her down. **"this ends now! DEMON-" **I yelled but was cut off by someone hugging me from behind. **"what?" **I asked turning around to see Shade and Katie. "please. Don't do this." Katie whimpered. "ya. You aren't the only one who was sad when they died. "besides we're friend why would you want to hurt us?" Shade asked **"friends?" **I asked looking shocked. "friends." Katie said as her and Shade spun me around and hugged me smiling. **"I'm-I'm **sorry." I said turning back into Kate with tears in my eyes. "K-Katie?" I whispered still crying . "yes Kate?" I heard Katie ask. "t-thank y-you so much." I said pulling away and looking at her. "your welcome." Katie murmured. I smiled at her as the darkness crept in "Kate? KATE!" I heard Katie ask. "I-im tired…" I said as I blacked out, the last thing I saw being the worried faces of Katie, Shade, Jack, Jake, and flame. But one angry face coming from the one and only Honey the bat who was obviously mad.


	16. Chapter 15

The images of Brownie and Sara laying dead flashed through my mind. That brought the image of Honey then known as Buttercup shouting at me saying it was my fault they were dead but, was it? I mean 7824 was the one to kill them but they jumped in front of the people she was aiming for so, was it their fault? Or mine? But, why did 7824 let me change back after Katie and Shade stopped her? Could it be when she heard them say friends? Maybe but, why? She never believed in anyone before… so, why now? **that's easy Kate, 1****st**** no ones ever called me a friend and there's something different about them… does that answer it? **yes thanks but, were are we? **you don't know? We're unconscious! **then how are we-? **talking? You're a demon im your subconscious. **oh.. I see so then… are we going to wake up soon? **I-I don't know. **you know this is like, What the 4th time you've stuttered. **SHUT UP! **sorry, sorry! **um Kate? We're friends… right? **of course we are! **ok just checking. **why? Do you want me to be your friend? **You know if we were awake you'd be smirking. **No really? I never would have guessed. **what ever. **So are we waking soon? I mean seriously! **you're not moving because you don't have enough energy to wake yet. **Gosh I wish you would have told me that, oh I don't know? EARLIER! **Sorry. **"Kate. wake up sleepy head!" I heardKatie's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Katie and Shade looking down at me. "what?" I muttered. "you've been asleep for a week!" Katie said. "I. have?" I asked confused sitting up. "yep!" Katie laughed at my confused face. "what's happened since I was unconscious?" I asked concerned. "well." Katie said looking away uncomfortably. "Honey disappeared…" Shade said looking down. "she what?" I asked shocked. "she.. Left." Shade said again. "when?" I asked. "last week the day after you went unconscious." Katie said. "oh I see." I said looking down. "this is all my fault.." I muttered. " NO it's not!" Shade yelled shaking me. "yes it is if I listened to mystic and didn't let my feelings get the best of me. They wouldn't have died!" I shouted through tears. "Kate, stop it! It's not your fault." Katie said looking at my eyes. "Hey guys? Did you ever notice the similarities between the three of us?" Shade asked confused. "no." I said looking at her . "well we all have two colors, our main and our other, like my red, Kate's blue, and your pink. Or how you two have turquoise eyes." Shade said. "whoa, that is weird… but I guess that's just a coincidence." I said looking at our similarities. "ya maybe, but still that's weird." Katie said. "ya I guess." I said. "so then Brownie and Sara are…" I said but trailed off. "ya their gone." Katie said. "oh." I said looking down. **"Kate it's not your fault it's mine so don't blame yourself." **7824 said. "still I feel like it's my fault." I said. "let's think of the positive! You have all the plane parts ready!" Katie said. "oh ya!" I said. "well let's go build it!" Katie said. "ok!" I said running outside. "KATE!" I heard before someone hugged me. "JACK!" I said hugging the grey fox back. "you're ok!" he said. "no. I'm in terrible condition that's why I'm outside." I said sarcastically. "I missed that." he said looking at me. "whoa Kate! What are you doing out of there?" Jake said running to me. "We're going to assist her on her plane." Katie said. "besides her plane she should build it!" Shade said. "well? Let's go!" I said. "you want to come?" Katie asked. "no sorry we have other stuff to do." Jake said before Jack could say something. "ok see ya later." Katie said. "see ya." Jack said. When we got to the plane we started working. "wrench." I said "Wrench" Katie replied handing me a wrench. I grabbed the wrench and started putting the plane together. (ok because I have NO IDEA how to put a plane together I'll skip to cleaning the engine.) I pulled out a rag and started cleaning the engine. "and… DONE!" I said as I finished cleaning the engine. "ok now help me carefully put the engine in." I said. Katie and Shade walked over to me and lifted it up and put it in the plane. "now PAINT!" I said lifting up turquoise and white paint. "ok! What color do you want here?" Katie asked pointing to the front wings. "turquoise." I answered simply as I grabbed the white and painted the front of the plane white. "what can I do?" Shade asked. "paint turquoise here." I said right next to where I was painting. "ok!" she said grabbing the paint and started painting. "ok I'm done here I'll do the other wing." Katie said "ok!." I said finishing where I was painting and moving on to right under Shade and painting it white. "ok now where?" shade asked. "paint the very back turquoise. Oh shoot!" I said "what?" Katie asked finishing the other wing. "can you get black and teal paint?" I asked. "sure brb." she said running towards the store. "ok don't paint here," I said running my hand down the edge of the back of the plane. "here," I said running my hand down the bottom of the plane. "here," I said putting my hand on the door. "here," I said painting the right side of the plane door white. "here," I said running my hand on the rim of the plane window. "or here." I said making a sideways oval on the front of the plane then going back to painting. "I'm back!" Katie said as I finished painting the part I was working on. "good!" I said grabbing the black paint from her. "ok now any one want to help with the black?" I asked "I will." shade said. "ok paint this." I said showing her the rim of the window. "all of it." she asked. "no from the rim of the window to here." I said showing her a inch up from the window. "ok!" she said grabbing the paint. "great!" I said grabbing the teal paint and started making a sideways oval. "and…DONE!" I said finishing it. "ok now what?" Shade asked. "the bottom of the plane." I said moving to the door. I grabbed the paint and drew a big teal K on the door. "oh so that was your plan." Katie said examining the K. "yep. Now." I said grabbing a clean paint brush and putting it in the black then walking to the rim of the back of the plane. And painting the rest of the unpainted back of the plane and painted it black. "ok the rest is turquoise." I said grabbing the star stencil and putting it on the dry back wing and getting the white paint and painting the wing so it had a star. "BRB!" I shouted running to the store. When I got back the plane was done. "great!" I smiled. "what did you get?" Shade asked. "this-" I said showing them black leather seat covers. "-this-" I said showing them a bag of sparkles. "-and this" I said showing them a snowflake stencil "put this on." I said handing them the leather covers. "Ok!" they said putting the leather covers on the plane seats. "good." I said walking to the back and putting a snowflake on the back then putting the sparkles on the star and snowflake turning them to a sparkly grey snowflake and star. "ok it's getting late let's go." I said as a hand made remote came out of the plane. "what's that?" they asked. "watch. CHAOS CONTROL!" I said disappearing.

(Katie's POV)

We watched as the plane started up and flew away. "what?" I asked as I saw it coming back with Kate in it "cool huh?" she said. "of course!" I said shocked. "great let's go to sleep." she said pressing another button as the plane flew away. "where'd it go?" I asked "to the sapphire Isle I put a garage there underneath it." she said. "cool." I said amazed.


	17. Chapter 16

I tossed and turned in bed that night. I opened my eyes and looked around. *7824? I thought.* ***ya? 7824 thought.* ***we're leaving. I thought.* ***what? Why? She thought* ***I still feel at fault for… everything. I thought* ***seriously? We're leaving? She thought.* ***ya seriously. I thought back* ***wow Kate! You're so smart! Where'd ya get to be so smart? 7824 thought sarcastically* *** stop being sarcastic. I thought* ***oh no I'm not being sarcastic at all. 7824 thought.* **"what ever." I muttered walking the to the door and looking out the door then walking to the bed and writing a note and putting it on the bed. ***Kate? Are you sure? Shade and Katie lost their parents and now YOUR going. 7824 thought.* ***they'll be safer away from us. I thought* ***if your sure… she thought.* **"done." I whispered putting the note on the bed and jumping out the window after grabbing the planes remote. I walked to the Master sapphire and pushed the button on the remote. The ground opened up to reveal my plane the newly named KFlyer. "here we go." I sighed looking up at the rain now falling over head then looking at our home. "am I doing the right thing?" I muttered looking down. **"that's your call. Are you?"** 7824 said. "I-I don't know. But this way everyone will be safe." I said looking back at the K Flyer confidently. I hopped into the plane and sighed. "here we go." I said putting the Key in the ignition, and putting my blue goggles on. "Good bye sapphire isle…" I said sadly

Looking forward. ***last chance… sure you wanna go? 7824 thought* ***ya I'm sure. I thought.* ***you sure don't sound like it. She thought.* ***shut up I'm sure. I thought*

"where do you think you're going?" Jack asked looking at me. "I'm leaving.." I said. "what! Why?" he asked shocked. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I said looking down. "we won't!" he said trying to talk me out of it. "yes you will!" I shouted as tears started coming out. "listen too me! We aren't going to die dang it! We will all be fine! Please don't do this.. To Katie and shade… to me." he said with tears in his eyes. "my minds made up." I said looking away from his face. "just forget me…" I said. "I can't." he said "I wouldn't be able to" he whispered coming towards me. "I wouldn't be able to stay here if you left I would just follow you until the day I died. "J-Jack…" I said trailing off with my eyes full of tears. "please stay…" he said. "I'll stay. on one condition." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "ok. Anything." he said happy I'd stay. "don't tell anyone about me almost leaving." I said sadly knowing Shade and Katie wouldn't be awake yet. "I promise no one will know. Wait you didn't tell Katie or shade?" he asked confused I would just leave with out them knowing. "I left a note but I doubt their awake." I said confident they wouldn't be awake still. "now let's put your plane away!" he said happily taking my hand. "ok!" I said blushing but shaking it away so I could push the plane back into the hole and pushing the button again so the garage would close. "thanks for not leaving." he said leaning in to kiss me. "Jack the sun." I sighed as the sun started coming up. "dang it." he said. "well bye." I said running home to get rid of the note before they could read it.


	18. Chapter 17

That night I got home before anyone woke up and threw out the letter and went to sleep. "KATE!" Katie yelled in my ear. "WHOA! DUDE I'm RIGHT HERE!" I yelled from the floor where I fell when she yelled in my ear. "the master sapphire! We have to protect it now because we're Sapphire guardians!" Katie said. "oh ya we do." I said. "ya let's go." she said. "ok where's shade?" I asked. "down stairs." she said walking out the door. "ok." I said getting ready then running out the door to the living room. "ok! Lets go, go, go!" Katie said running out the door. "is it just me or does she seem hyper today?" I muttered to shade. "trust me its not just you." she sighed. "sugar?" I asked "yep." was her only answer. "nice." I said rolling my eyes. "so your ears? How far can they hear?" shade asked not looking at me. "um it depends. If I want to listen close then ten feet away and if I want far I can reach up to… two? Three? Miles I guess." I said uncertain. "cool, cool… so weren't you suppose to take the master sapphire with you?" Shade asked. "dang it… I forgot." I said slapping my forehead. "haha that sucks." she laughed. "but won't the island fall with out it?" I said. "ya but it is your job to take it so we should tell everyone left that your taking it so the island will fall." she said. "so in other words you want me to tell Jack, Jake, and Flame?" I said referring to them as the last survivors not including us. "ya pretty much…. Hey does Jack say anything about flame?" Shade asked. "well duh! He is his brother." I said. "no I mean does he like me?" she asked. "well I promised I wouldn't tell you guys." I said. "oh ok…" she said disappointed "ya." I said sadly wanting to tell her he does like her. "so have you kissed him yet?" shade asked looking at me. "no." I sighed we always get interrupted. "wait I just realized something… couldn't you have teleported us there?" she asked. "gosh I've been very forgetful today." I said doing a face palm. "haha well we're already almost there so let's just run… and catch up to Katie…" Shade said looking around for Katie. "sounds good to me." I said starting to run. "okay right behind you!" she shouted fallowing me. "k, k!" I shouted back. "there you are! Ok who wants first shift? Oh! Pick me! Pick me! Ppiicckk mmee!" Katie shouted. "um ok? Katie?" I said confused. "YES! YES! IN YOUR FACE SHADE! HAHA!" she shouted pointing a finger at Shade. "wow!" Jack said as he walked out of the bushes. "do you have a pen?" I asked Jack. "no?" he said. "dang it." I said. "mental note to self NO SUGAR FOR KATIE." I said pretending to right it on my hand. "whoa what's with Katie?" Flame asked as him and Jake walked out of bushes. "ok seriously? Is there like a hole on the other side of the bush? I mean seriously where are you guys coming from?" I asked. "no we just walked through the bushes." Flame asked ticked off. *I knew I wasn't gonna like him. I thought.*** *ya me too. 7824 thought*** "so anyway what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "we wanted to see where you were heading." Jake said. "oh here this is where we're staying. Oh and guys? I was told to shrink and take the master sapphire incase something happened to them so you should stick around here cuz we're gonna fall." I said. "wouldn't we all die?" flame asked. "good point." I said pulling out the remote and pushing the button. "there" I said hopping in. "Shan you're my navigator." I said hopping in. "K!" she said hopping in. "ugh I'm dizzy." Katie said. "here." Jake said grabbing her and putting her in the plane. "thanks." she said. "where do we sit?" Jake asked." someone can squeeze in next to Katie the other two will ride on the wings" I said as Jake squeezed in next to Katie and Jack and Flame went on the wings. "Ok here we go." I said turning on the engine and hopping out. "CHAOS SHRINK!" I yelled putting my hands on the Master sapphire. I quickly grabbed the master sapphire and ran to the plane as the ground began to rumble. I jumped into the plane, buckled my seat belt and pushed the dials then took off. "Ok how does it look?" I asked. "amazing…" was all they could answer. "great!" I said as we watched our home fall from the sky and land in the water with a big splash. "what about our houses?" Jack asked. "until we finish rebuilding everyone can live in the plane garage there's an underground tunnel where we can stay." I said. "you thought of everything didn't you?" Jake asked. "of course!" I said. "you never know what will happen." I said. "ok well looks good to land." Shade said giving me thumbs up. "ok then lets land." I said turning towards the island and getting ready to land. "ok im curious where did you get your pilot license?" Flame asked. "haha what pilot license?" I laughed. "where'd you learn to fly?" Flame asked. "actually this is my second time flying." I said smirking. "oh no." he said looking at the approaching ground. "oh yes!" I said putting the landing gear out. "haha I'm gonna land this!" I said. "Jack your girlfriends crazy!" Flame said. "just trust her." he said. "and HERE!" I said landing on the ground. "here we are." I said looking around.


	19. Chapter 18

"there. Happy? We're alive." I said to flame once we landed. "I know but-" he began. "- I can take care of everyone in my plane." I growled. "still you should be careful." he growled. "ok everyone follow me." I said rolling my eyes at flame. "ok so here we are." I said putting my hand on the scanner. "access granted" the voice said as a door opened to reveal two undamaged houses. "whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you get time to build this?" Jack asked in awe. "don't…know…. Building just comes natural to me I guess." I said shrugging. "well I have to get the plane in here so hurry in." I said shooing them in. "ok here we go." I said pressing the button so the plane would turn on and come through the tunnel. "done." I said walking into the homes. "ok everyone come here." I said. "take these and when you want to come in just scan them and enter the password: Music." I said handing them each a card with their picture and name. "ok if anyone needs me I'll be in the H.Q." I said walking into a room full of computers. "plane approaching in five minutes." the computer said. "of course." I sighed. "everyone there is a plane out there so you stay here B.R.B oh and you can watch from the H.Q. and PLEASE don't press anything." I said walking out. "right!" they said running to the H.Q. I walked out of the cave and closed the door. "okay who's coming here?" I asked myself. I walked out to see a plane land. "Excuse me but who are you?" I asked. "well my name is cougar the hedgehog. I was sent to investigate this island but I didn't suspect to meet such a pretty girl." he smirked. "oh please." I said rolling my eyes. "so who are you?" he asked leaning on front of me so I was cornered into the wall. "I'm Kate and I have a boyfriend." I said smacking his hand away while blushing from embarrassment. "huh I see." he said still leaning into me. "ok you can leave now." I heard Jack growl. "thank goodness." I muttered. "now step away from MY girlfriend!" he said growling at him. "hey don't worry I was just talking to her. Right doll?" he asked looking at me again. "First my name is Kate not doll." I spat. "and second get away from me." I said pushing him away and running towards Jack. "what ever doll." he said smirking again. "Kate! K-A-T-E! KATE!" I spat at him again. "huh fine so how many are here?" he asked pulling out a note pad. "six. Three girls and three boys that includes us." I said. "uh huh I see is that all?" he asked "No we're hiding four other people from you so you don't know." I said sarcastically. "what ever." he said walking back to his plane and flying away. "something tells me this isn't the last of him." I muttered. "you got that right." he muttered. "well let's go." I said walking towards the underground homes. I placed my hand on the scanner and headed in after Jack came in and I closed the door. "I can't believe that guy hit on you!" Shade said. "I know what a creep." Katie said. "ya I know….WACK JOB!" I said laughing. "that's for sure." Jack muttered. "oh it's ok no need to be jealous Jack! You're the only one for me." I said hugging him. "ya ok I'll be fine don't worry." he said. "oh trust me im not worried about you." I said happily. "ya trust me you're the least of her worry's right now." Flame said. "ya now I got to see if anything else is coming." I sighed. "right see ya later. We're going to work on our houses." Jake said. "ok see ya later." I said walking to the H.Q. "see ya later." I muttered. "so are you going to tell shade how you feel?" I heard Jake whisper to flame. "only if you tell Katie…" he whispered back. "why don't you tell them together?" I asked walking out of the H.Q. "how did you hear us?" Flame asked. "you guys suck at whispering." I said back. "ya I guess you're right." they said. "guess no I am dude." I said glaring at Flame. "what did I do?" He asked. "nothing its just fun messing with you." I said smiling. "now tell them now or I can announce it on the microphone." I said looking at him. "fine we'll tell them ok?" they sighed. "ok go." I said shooing them off. *Looks like things are getting good. I thought smirking.* ***looks like you did good today Kate, ya did good. 7824 thought*** *thank you! Thank you a lot buddy. I thought* ***yep your welcome. She thought back.* ***cool things are looking good for once. I thought happily*


	20. Chapter 19

"**Kate! Guess what happened today?" Shade and Katie asked. "Jake and Flame asked you out?" I smirked. "how did you-?" Katie said. "-know? Well their not very good whisperers." I said. "okay then." Shade said. "hey guys I wanted to know the blue stuff surrounding the island what is that?" I asked. "dude! that's WATER!" Shade said. "water? As in bottled?" I asked running out to look at it. "touch it." Katie whispered. "ok." I said slipping my hands out of the gloves and putting them in the water. "wow this is… weird." I said. "wanna go to the mainland and go get bathing suits and goggles?" Katie asked. "sure!" I said pushing the button for the plane. "where are you going?" Jack asked. "we're going to buy some bathing suits." I said hopping into the plane. "ok we're clear for take off." shade said. "right I said starting the plane and setting the plane up. "ok here we go." I said starting to take off. "ok we should reach the main land in five minutes." Katie said. "right." shade and I said. "ok prepare for landing." I said four minutes later. "right!" they said buckling their seat belts. "okay good." I said as we started landing. "okay here we are!" Shade said as we hopped of the plane and walked towards the mall. "okay here we are." Shade said. "This is a bathing suit?" I asked pointing to something that looked like a bra and underwear. "yes that is a bathing suit." shade said. "ok…" I said looking through the bathing suits. "OH A BLACK ONE!" I said running towards it and grabbing it. "Kate!" Katie called. "ya." I asked running to her. "ok what color goggles? Blue, Green, red, white, or light blue?" she asked. "Blue." I answered simply. "Great!" she said handing it t me. "ok lets buy!" I said noticing their bathing suits and goggles. "first we need to try these on." Katie said. "okay!." I said walking to the dressing room. "how many items?" the lady asked "one for me." we all said. "ok here go ahead in." she said handing us cards with the letter one on it. I waked to the closest dressing room and took of my clothes and put on the bathing suit. "does yours fit Kate?" Shade asked "yep yours?" I asked. "yep." Shade said. "mine to!" Katie said before I could ask. "okay! Let's buy! Separate of together?" Katie asked. "together." I said putting our stuff on the cash registers. "that will be seventy five dollars." the cashier said. I grabbed the stuff and handed her the money. "thank you for shopping with us please come again." she said sweetly. "thanks. Bye." I said walking back to the plane. "let's go!" Katie said. "right!" I said setting up the plane and starting it. "seatbelts are buckled." Katie said. "good." I said taking off. "ok we'll be there in five minutes." I said. "good so you don't know how to swim?" Shade asked. "no I know how to go swimming because as you could see I had no idea what water was." I said sarcastically. "shut up Kate." shade growled. "oh I'm sorry did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Get over it." I growled. "Kate!" shade growled again. "I'm cool your not to bad so sad." I said smirking. "Kate! Shade! Shut up!" Katie growled. "right park the plane." I said starting to land. " good now everyone get ready!" I said pushing the plane down the hole then running to get dressed. "Done! How does it look?" I asked. "great!" Katie said. "come on!" I said running to the water after putting on my goggles. "here we go!" I said jumping in. "KATE!" Katie yelled. "yes?" I asked swimming towards them. "I thought that you couldn't swim!" shade asked. "wait this is swimming?" I asked. "ya that's swimming." shade said swimming to me. "weird it's like I already knew to move my arms.'' I said shrugging. "hmm that is weird." Katie said looking at me. "ya shes right." Shade said. "hmm strange." I said diving under the water. *this is amazing! I thought.* *ya it is beautiful. 7824 thought.* ***This has to be the coolest thing ever! The second being flying in the sky! I thought.* ***very true… she thought* **"Kate!" I heard Shade yell. "ya?" I asked popping out of the water. "you're okay!" shade yelled hugging me. "what do you mean of course I am." I said "we thought you might of drowned." Katie said hugging me. "okay." I said. "wow you can breath under water for along time too." Katie said. "I wasn't thinking about it I was thinking about the scenery." I said "the scenery?" Shade questioned. "ya look over here!" I said going under water and pointing to all the animals and plants. "wow." Katie and shade said after we all came up. Well it's getting late let's get out." I said walking out. "coming!" they said running to me. "hey what's- whoa." Jack said as him and his brothers gapped at us while blushing. "you look- wow." Jake said to Katie who answered it with a giggle. "what did you-" Flame asked also blushing at shade who also giggled. "wow Kate…. Amazing." jack said doing a double take. "you're so cute when you blush." I said "come on guys." shade said walking to the house. "got to go boys." I said running towards the house with Katie behind. "boys are Sooo weird!" I giggled. "for sure." Katie nodded. "well let's get out of these outfits and get some sleep." Shade said. "ok goodnight!" I said. "goodnight!" they yelled


	21. Chapter 20

I woke up with a start. _*7824.…did-did you see that? I thought* __***no…. what? She thought* **__*I-I'll tell you. I thought* _

_~Dream~_

I was sitting on the edge of the island with my feet in the water when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jake touching my shoulder. "ya?" the dream me said. "it's been a year since they've disappeared and he left you… come on Kate they would've wanted you to get on with your life not sit here." The dream Jake said. "I guess your right…. I never should've left though." the dream me whimpered. "look everything's going to be fine… we'll find them together." the Dream Jake said hugging me.

_~End Dream~_

_***well that's…weird what do you think of it? Future? 7824 thought* **__*probably future. I thought* _"Kate what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Katie said worried. "no I'm fine." I said shaking my head to get rid of the image. "are you sure?" Katie asked. "ya trust me I'll be fine." I said waving her away. "ok if your sure…" she said "I'm sure." I said pushing her out the door. "but… who was missing and who left me?" I muttered looking down. **"for answer 1: I don't know, answer 2: obviously Jack." **7824 said. "answer 1: that doesn't help and answer 2: you just hate him." I said. **"what else is weird is why was Jake hugging you?" **7824 whispered. "I-I don't know I don't know at all." I said sadly. "Kate!" Katie yelled knocking on my door. "ya?" I asked. "come on we're going to the main lands to learn about these animals called chao!" Katie said. "chao?" I asked thinking about it. "ok let's go!" I said opening the door to have Katie fall. "whoa! Good catch!" Katie said as I caught her "this is why you don't lean against a door." I said amused. "oh shut up." Katie said embarrassed. "ok, ok let's go!" I said pushing her to her feet. "ok good!" she said grabbing my hand. " ok I'm coming don't need to pull my arm out of it's socket." I said glaring at her. "oh don't you start!" she yelled pointing a finger accusingly at me. "oh I'll start if I want!" I yelled back growling. "ok, ok! Gosh guys bicker, bicker, bicker is that all you do? I mean SERIOUSLY you keep fighting!" shade yelled now standing in between us. "oh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassed "it's a wonder you two haven't killed each other yet." Shade muttered after doing a face palm. "ok! Let's go!" I yelled happily walking away. "I swear I think shes bipolar." Shade whispered to Katie. "probably is." Katie sighed. "ok well let's go!" I said as the plane came out. "Katie? Shade?" I asked looking around not seeing them. "we're right here." Katie said as she walked up shade following close behind. "good lets go!" I said pumping my fist into the air. "good… by the way we need goggles to cover our eyes so the bugs won't hit them." Katie said. "ok we'll stop there after we look at the chao." I said. "ok then lets go!" shade said. "ok…. Ready!" I said setting the very last dial. "ok things look good." Shade said. "good we're clear for take off then." I said smirking at the sky. Ok we are taking off." I said as I started up the plane and taking off. "so then how do you two manage to not kill each other?" Shade asked confused. "you stop us." I said the smirk clear in my voice. "smart aleck" Shade muttered. "yes, yes I am." I said the smirk still in my voice. "ok there's the landing space." I heard Katie say. "thanks." I said just noticing it. The plane soon started to lose altitude till we came to a slightly bumpy landing. "ok first stop Chao garden." I said walking towards the north. "one question." I said looking back at them. "ya?" Katie asked. "where is the chao garden." I said embarrassed. "over their." Katie said sweat dropping pointing to the east. "right…" I said going that way. "ok so how far is it?" I asked. "right there." Shade said pointing to a garden on a mountain. "ok we're SOOO running." I said picking up Katie and running towards the mountain with shade following close behind. "ok *gasp* we're here *gasp*" I said breathing heavily. "are you ok?" Shade asked. "ya I'm fine. Trust me." I said walking to the gates. The first thing I noticed was a sign that said _~Chao for sale~ _"aww their for sale!" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to se a white cat with green eyes. "come on Kate let's buy one." Katie said excitedly. "ok…" I said looking at the cute little 'Chao'. I looked around till I saw two cute snow white chao "aww!" Katie said looking at the two chao I was staring at. "ya they're pretty cute." I said as one of the chaos flew up to me. "I think it likes you." Katie said staring at the chao. "I… think I'm going to buy this one." I said hugging the chao. "ok I'll buy this one." Katie said hugging the other one. "good because I found mine too." Shade said as we turned around to see a chao that looked like Shade. "ok so then it's settled." I said walking to the echidna that owned the chao. "ok I see you want that one.' she said looking at my chao. "uh… ya?" I said confused. "well that chao is a very…. Unique chao." she said. "what do you mean?" I asked "well… is can change from neutral, to angle, to devil." she said. "um… okay I'll take it!" I said happily. "okay." she said nodding. "so how much?" I asked. "well ten dollars for each.." she said. "okay! Thanks!" I said giving her the money. "Kate why didn't you let us pay?" Katie asked confused. "we're sisters you took me in I might as well do something for you…. Consider this payback." I said. "but-" she said. "no buts." I said. "now let's get some goggles." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. I ran to the plane section and looked at the goggles. "excuse me? Do you need any help?" a cat with a short skirt and a tank top asked. "uh no…" I said grabbing silver goggles with brown straps and blue tinted glass then looking at her outfit and looking like this: o_O. "ok call me if you need me!" she said skipping away. "are you okay?" Katie asked holding turquoise goggles with blue tint. "uh ya." I said shaking my head. "ok if your-" Katie asked. "YES im sure." I said getting mad at people for asking me that a lot. "ok…" she said looking around for Shade. "if your looking for shade shes right there." I said pointing to said rabbit who was walking towards us holding goggles. "black with red tint? Of course." I muttered. "what?" she asked not hearing me. "nothing at all." I said walking to the cashier. "oh no I'm paying for this." Katie said. "but-" I said. "no buts!" Katie said stepping in front of me and paying for the goggles. "thanks now let's leave before-" I said. "well hello there sweetheart!" cougar said. "I'm NOT YOUR sweetheart!" I growled at him. "are you sure about that?" he smirked. "oh please im REALLY sure." I growled. "I know you don't believe that." he said walking up to me till our noses were touching. "get away from her!" Katie said hitting Cougar. "come on let's get out of here!" Shade said grabbing my hand and running to the plane. We jumped into the plane and buckled are seatbelts. "ok we're ready goggles on." I said putting my goggles on and making sure all the chao were safe. "what about Katie?" Shade asked after putting on her goggles. "I'm here!" she said jumping in and buckling her seatbelt and putting her goggles on. "ok good!" I said pushing the dial and taking off. "so what did you do?" I asked hoping for a good answer. "to cougar? I knocked him out with my hammer then ran here." she said proudly smirk clear in her voice. "really? You're the best!" I said happily. "ok when we get back I'm going to hug you!" I said happily. "ok good but first. Who are you and what have you done with Kate?" Katie asked. "well sorry for wanting to show some family love for once." I muttered loud enough for them to hear. "so the chaos are safe?" Katie asked. "yep and OH THERES THE ISLAND!" I shouted beginning to land. "come on chao!" Katie said as they flew around her and I pushed the plane into the workshop. "I'm going to bed." shade said. "I have to look at the main camera." I said. "can I come?" Katie asked. "sure!' I said running to the H.Q. with Katie following me. "ok now press that one." I said pointing to the blue button. "ok!" she said pushing the red button. "no that's Flame's camera!" I said. "oh sorry." she said. She was about to press the blue button but what Flame said made her freeze. "don't worry none of them know about the bomb." he said talking to someone on the phone. "hold on." I muttered plugging in some earphones then pushing some buttons to hear the person on the phone. "ok now all you have to do is kill her and shade won't get hurt." the voice said. I took off the earphones and turned off the camera and turned towards Katie. "Katie?" I asked. "ya?" she asked curious to see what I was going to say. "one of us in this room are going to die…" I said a dead serious look on my face.


	22. Chapter 21

I got the book Skyclan's destiny Saturday and finished Sunday at 3:15 pm it was a super addition 462 paged book. I have to say that book was... AWESOME! Yep i loved it and you should read it too! so what are you waiting for? go get it! unless of course your going to read this story so in that case keep reading! But seriously read the book or buy it well... unless you would have to buy it to read it you know what why am i still talking? just read it! oh and im into warriors again so i'm going to add my storys YAY! Oh and by the way heres a list of people i need theme songs for! Kate Rose Shade: (might be stand in the rain) Katie Rosetta: Shade Rosetta: Jake, Jack, and Flame the fox: Sara seedrin: Brownie the rabbit: Honey the bat: Lacey the cat:  THANKS!

* * *

After we learned the 'shocking' truth about Flame we had a decision 'should we tell Shade…. Or not?' of course there always was the 'confront Flame' option but I said 'no that's stupid he could kill both of us for knowing.' like a smart person but OF COURSE somebody (Katie) had to say 'nooo! If we don't confront him he'll kill us anyway it's a lose when we have to do it this way!' ya I decided A.K.A Forced into that decision but I can't help thinking 'hmmm? Confront him and die by a bomb? Or don't confront him and live by not getting hit by a bomb?' hmm what a 'hard' decision and im totally NOT saying that sarcastically yep defiantly not (yes I am). "Kate? KATE! Are you listening?" the annoy- err Katie asked. "hmm? Oh ya cause staring off into space defiantly means im listening obviously." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at her. "gosh your grumpy dude." Katie said mad that I yelled. "no really? Because I thought at four in the morning I was going to be cheerful like I just woke up." I said growling at her. "ok, ok we'll have to discuss this tomorrow ok? NO, UNDER ANY SIRCUMSTANCES CAN WE EVER TELL SHADE ABOUT FLAME!" she yelled at the last part like she wanted everyone to know. "ok goodnight dude!" I said happily running to the house and going to bed.

* 10 hours later. Now 2:00 pm*

"wake up Kate! You've been asleep for ever what have you been doing?" Shade's voice asked me "ugg go away im tired I didn't sleep to like four!" I moaned flipping over onto my back. "fine then I'm not going to leave you alone in fact I'm going to yell!" she said happily. "ok so what?'' I asked knowing I didn't have to be scared. "oh nothing im just going to yell in your ear!" she shouted happily into my ear the smirk clear in her voice. "oh sh-"_"_OH MY GOSH A GIANT FLYING PUPRLE TURTLE EATING MONKEY SWINGING PIZZA PIE!" she yelled into my ear. "OMG THE GUMMY BERRIES ARE BACK!" she yelled in my ear. "OH NO THE VOICES ARE BACK! THEY'VE COME TO TAKE MY CHEESE!" she yelled in my ear. I pulled the pillow over my ears in an attempt to get rid of her yelling. "PIZZA PIE! PIZZA PIE! PIZZA PIE!" she yelled after yanking the pillow off my head. "ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!" she yelled getting ticked off. "I made some waffles." she said quietly into my ear. "chocolate or blue berry?" I asked in a dead serious. "chocolate." she said. "ok where!" I asked as I shot up from the bed at the mention of chocolate waffles. "there are none." she said happily. "well goodnight!" I said falling back onto the bed to go to sleep. "I didn't want to do this but," she said pulling the blankets off the bed and pushing me off the bed to where I fell face first onto the wooden floor. 'get up!" she yelled kicking me till I sat up. "ok, ok I'm up sheesh!" I said "ugh Flames going to kill us shade he has a bomb…. No don't hit me with the racket!" Katie said still asleep "what?" Shade asked confused. "…. I- I'll tell you." I said motioning for her to sit down next to me on the couch hoping I wouldn't have to tell her and this was all just a dream but I knew it wasn't this was real and this was happening right now and I couldn't do or say anything to stop it from happening. "well you see the truth is… well we heard him say some stuff." I said


	23. Chapter 22

"YOU WHAT!" Shade yelled her red eyes filled with outrage after the story. "I-I listened to what he was saying." I said my ears drooping down sadly my turquoise eyes looking to the ground. "you must of heard wrong!" Shade protested her red eyes wide. "maybe you… You don't like him do you?" she spat at me her once pained red eyes now narrowed. "please believe me." I said hurt that shade out of everyone would accuse me of lying. "hey guys what's….. up?" Katie asked her turquoise eyes filled with confusion when she looked at the fuming rabbit. "Kate told me about Flame! Why would you guys lie to me? You out of all the people!" she yelled sparkling tears falling down her muzzle. "you told!" Katie yelled her turquoise eyes glaring at me. "me you're the one who said it in your sleep!" I accused pointing my right pointer finger at her. "I did?" she asked her turquoise eyes disappearing as she blinked confused. "ya." I said looking at her madly. _*second time I've been accused of doing something I didn't do. I thought* _"why would you lie?" Shade whispered her usually bright red eyes now filled with sorrow. "we wouldn't!" Katie and I protested eager for her to believe us."then why are you?" she spat her red eyes glaring dangerously. "fine don't believe us but, when you wake up one day and one of us is missing and the others crying their eyes filled with sorrow well then how will you live with not believing us?" I growled my sympathetic turquoise eyes now glaring at her before I stomped out the building furious. "dang you really hurt her this time nice going!" Katie said glaring at Shade. "now lets see if I were Kate where would I go to…. Oh no! shes not! Not by herself!" Katie said her turquoise eyes wide with panic as she realized where I was going. "Flame's house." Katie whispered running before I did something crazy.

*with Kate*

"ok what did you want?" Flame asked surprised that I would come. "if your looking for Jack he's not here." he said his red eyes looking into mine confused. "where. Is. The. Bomb?" I asked growling my turquoise eyes filled with hatred spacing every word out. "w-what I-I don't k-know what you m-mean." he asked nervously his red eyes looking away. "ah ha! So I was right you stuttered!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him. "how did you find out?" he asked shocked "well actually Katie accidentally pressed a button and we heard what you were saying.' I said. "well it's true but I had to protect Shade!" he said. "wait you did this for shade?" I asked surprised. "ya he was going to kill her!" Flame said sadly. "who was going t kill her?" I asked. "I don't know all I knew was he called himself Blade" (omg! Next season.) he said looking at me. "how would I be able to trust you?" I asked suspiciously. "well I'll tell Shade the truth and I'll call him off." he said. "but how did you-" I began confused he would know shade didn't believe me. "I heard you guys yelling. "yet you didn't think I knew?" I asked confused that he would know shade didn't believe but didn't know that I knew. "ya I only heard her say or yell if you prefer that you were lying so I guess Katie knows too?" he said. "uh ya well thanks to you shade doesn't believe us." I said. "Kate don't do it!" Katie yelled bursting into the room. "well I'll just go tell shade." he said walking out. "he's telling shade the truth?" she asked confusion clear in her eyes. "ya you see what happened was this is protecting shade!" I said telling her the truth. "aww that's sweet even though he was going to kill us." Katie said sadly. "wait… where IS Jake and Jack?" I asked remembering they weren't here. "I…. don't know." she said looking around. "hmm oh well." I said shrugging. "so I told her!'' Flame said bursting into the room with Shade behind him. "im so sorry!" shade said hugging us. "I should of believed you!" she cried sadly. "my goodness it's ok dude!" I said pushing her off. "ok sorry to break this family love but I still got to call him remember?" Flame said breaking it. "okay speaker please!" I said jumping on the couch happily. "okay but everyone shut up." he said dialing the number. "hello?" the voice said n the other side after three rings it was obviously a computerized voice. "hey Blade?" Flame said looking at us the to the phone. "yes this is blade what do you want Flame?" 'Blade' asked annoyed. "I-I… the deals off Blade!" Flame said regaining his confidence. "what! But, I thought you didn't want Shade dead?" the voice said. "I don't but if it means hurting my friends then no!" Flame said smiling at the phone. "your going to regret this." he said. "no the only thing I'd regret is killing my friends!" Flame said. " okay but say good by to Shade! Let the games begin." the voice said as it turned off. "wonder what's going to happen now?" I asked looking out the window. _" ALERT! ALERT! HEAT SEEKING MISSLES PICKED UP ON RADAR!" _the computer said. I looked at the television as it turned on by it self and green letters flashed on the screen until it stopped to my horror spelling out the words in bright green letters _"Let The Games Begin!"_


	24. Chapter 23

Kate the vixen growled at the green sign. "we have to get Shade out of here!" Kate yelled grabbing onto Shade's hand to pull her out of the house with some difficulty because of her shock. Flame ran to her and grabbed her other hand and helped Kate pull her out of his brick house. "hurry let's find a place to hide her." Flame shouted to me. "Flame if anything happens I want you to know I'm sorry for everything I've done." Kate said not looking at Flame. "ya I've been a jerk to so it's not just your fault." Flame said. "Kate the computer in the H.Q. is beeping!" Katie called pointing into the H.Q. Kate nodded and raced to it. The Vixen rushed in and saw the computer beeping. The vixen went to it and typed some stuff on it. The vixen's eyes widened as she saw what was on it. "missiles are coming!" she yelled rushing out to the others. "this is all my fault." Flame growled. "no it's not you tried to protect my sister and that is all that matters." Kate said. "well let's go!" Katie said. "you guys go ahead I'll try to take them out in the plane." Kate said running to the plane only to be grabbed by Flame. "no you could get hurt Jack would die if you got hurt." Flame growled. Kate sighed and closed her eyes. **"we could live though." **Fear's voice said as Kate's eyes opened to reveal Fear's blood shot red eyes. "no way." Flame growled. **"you're a stubborn boy." **Fear chuckled **"that'll get you killed." **Fear growled. "if I protect them than I'll be fine." Flame growled. **"oh great a Mary-sue." **Fear said rolling her red orbs. "standing here won't do anything." Katie said. **"true. You go I'll take care of this." **Fear said cracking her knuckles. Kate's snow white fur turning grey. "no!" Kate growled her fur now grey and her eyes pink. "what the?" Kate asked looking at her fur. **"your in the in between stage." **Fear said. "I see this'll be fun." Kate chuckled putting her hand in the air. Her hand glowed a blinding light causing everyone to block their eyes. The light disappeared and a blue scythe was in her hand. "whoa…." Kate said looking at it. **"that's your power scythe you'll be able to control it fully when you get your full powers for now you can use the ice scythe." **Fear said. "full powers?" Kate asked confused. "**no time for that I'll use your water scythe. Use chaos separate" **Fear said. "Chaos separate!" Kate yelled as another blinding light appeared causing them to shield there eyes. **"let's go we don't have time to ask questions." **Fear said as the light disappeared showing the dark vixen. "how are you out here!" Kate yelled at the vixen. **"no time they are approaching." **Fear said summoning a scythe. "Water Shield!" Fear yelled causing a blue shield made out of water to appear. "Ice Shield!" Kate yelled causing a light blue shield to appear. **"they are here!" **Fear yelled to the others. "how many?" Kate asked looking at Fear in the corner of her eye. **"Six I think." **fear growled *Boom!* Kate slid back a little as one of the missiles hit her shield. "Kate!" Katie cried. Kate looked back at her and smiled. "I'm fine." *Boom!* **"UGH!" **Fear said as she was pushed back by one of the missiles. "Fear!" Kate yelled as pain rushed through Kate. **"don't you dare lose concentration!" **Fear yelled. *Boom!* the missile hit Kate's shield causing it to break making her fly back from the impact. Kate hit the ground with a thud and coughed up some blood. (Lol the song pain just came on XD) "Kate!" Jack called. Kate struggled to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth and faked a smile. "I'm fine." Kate said walking to them. To see Fear with a pained expression. "you ok?" Kate asked her counterpart. **"your hit caused me to get hit." **Fear said. *Boom!* Fear flew back and hit a tree and she fell to the ground but didn't have strength to get up. (Lol time of dying just came on XD) Kate fell to the ground as Pain rushed through her. "Kate!" Katie called running to her. Kate looked back at Fear to see her disappearing. "Fear!" Kate yelled getting up and running to her. "Fear…" Kate said grabbing her fading counterpart. "take care of your self don't die." Fear said disappearing. "it's to late I think shes dead." Katie muttered. "no it can't be to late!" Kate yelled (Lol never to late is on) through tears. Kate growled as she saw the missiles coming. The vixen grabbed Fear's Scythe and pushed the two together making it bigger. "Chaos Spear!" Kate yelled angrily making her powers fly at one of the missiles destroying it. "Kate calm down!" Shade called. " Chaos Spear!" Kate yelled at one of the missiles destroying it. "where's the last one that was five!" Kate yelled. "Shade!" Flame shouted. Kate whipped her head around to see one going to hit her. Flame got up and pushed her just as it hit. "Flame!" everyone yelled. Kate got up and ran to his body Shade already there. "F-flame?" she whimpered. "Kate you're an idiot some times you know that?" Flame chuckled painfully. "I-I'm so-sorry!" Kate yelled crying (hey Stand in the rain Kate's theme song is on! I have to make it rain now.) the vixen felt something wet hit her head. "rain?" Kate asked looking at the rain clouds she never noticed before. "Kate it's not your fault take care of Shade…. Ok?" Flame asked smiling. "o-ok." she whispered as Flame closed his eyes a smile still on his face. "Flame!" Kate and Shade screamed. But it was to late he was dead. (Lol afterlife's on XD)


	25. Chapter 24

"Kate are you ok?" Katie asked when she came back concern in her eyes. Kate nodded happily her eyes shining remembering what Flame had said earlier (see Thank you Flame) "That's good we were worried." Jack said. "sorry for running I felt sad blaming myself but…. Some one changed my mind." Kate said looking to the sky as if Flame would See her and smile. "Flame?" Shade whispered. "you saw Flame?" she repeated. Kate smiled and nodded. "he told me it wasn't my fault." Kate said. "oh so you trust him when he tells you that but you don't trust your boyfriend?" Jack said Playfully. "basically." she nodded teasingly. "that hurts." he said with teasingly sad tone. "Kate chuckled. "I'm sorry Jack." She pouted. "it's fine." he smiled. "well if done flirting. Let's get ready for tonight." Katie chuckled. "your just jealous." Kate smiled at her sister. "well anyway come on let's get everything set up!" Shade said changing the subject. "ya let's go now." Jake said looking at the uncomfortable Shade. Kate nodded and started walking with shade next to her. "what did he tell you?" Shade asked. "huh?" Kate asked confused at her question. "what did Flame say?" she asked again. "oh that-

_*Flashback*_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't turn. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone!" Kate yelled. "Jeez I thought you'd be happy to see me." a voice said teasingly. Kate's eyes widened. "F-flame?" the vixen said turning to the Red fox smiling gently at her. (Lol I'm almost crying now XD) "Flame!" Kate yelled tackling him only to go through him. "what?" she said looking at her hands. "I'm dead remember?" he chuckled causing her to look down sadly. "I-I'm sorry." she whispered sadly. Flame stopped and looked at her his eyes wide. He closed his eyes and started chuckling. "what's so funny?" she glared. "you're an idiot just as I thought." he laughed. "I told you it's not your fault!" he chuckled ruffling her hair (or fur.) playfully. "I protected you because that was my job I just didn't know it yet." he said gently hugging her. "how come you can touch me?" she glared playfully. "I'm a ghost I can do what ever I want." he smirked teasingly. "what ever." she pouted. "I don't blame you for my death I was meant to die no one knew it yet." he sighed. "where's the fun, loving, sarcastic, idiotic, reckless Vixen I knew?" he chuckled. "she-" "don't tell me she died she's right there in your heart." he said pointing to her heart. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "stop saying sorry it's NOT your fault." he said sternly. She nodded. "now go on if you need to talk I'll be right here to talk." Flame smiled warmly._

_*End Flashback*_

"That's it." Kate said. Shade nodded. "what did he mean he had to protect me is what I wonder." Kate said asking herself more than Shade. "Jack offered to tell you." She muttered. "really?" Kate asked surprised. "ya he said he wanted to tell you tonight." she said. "Come on the suns going down!" Katie yelled. "right I'll get working." Kate smiled getting her tools.

_*Later at 11:59*_

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Fire happy new year!" Everyone yelled as the fire works shot off Making the Sky explode with many colors. "see what did I tell you Kate every thing is alright." a voice said. Kate Spun around and Flame. Her expression softened when she saw him. "I guess you were right." Kate agreed walking to him. "Thank you." she whispered. "for what?" Flame asked confused. "you made me feel better when you told me it wasn't my fault. You always argued with e that made me stronger in spirit. And most importantly you protected me and my sister you're the greatest friend ever." Kate smiled. "tell Shade I love her ok?" he sighed. "your going already?" Kate asked surprised. "ya, can't stay forever I'll watch over everyone here." he nodded walking away. "Bye Flame." Kate sighed. "who are you talking to?" a voice said. "Flame said he loves you and that he'll watch over us all." Kate said turning to see Shade. "he… you saw him again?" Shade said her eyes widening. She nodded. "next time you see him tell him I said hi." Shade whispered. Kate looked behind Shade to see Flame. "I thought you left." Kate said making Shade look up. "what?" she asked. "I can't see my girl?" he said chuckling. "you can just lying isn't a good thing Flame." Kate said with amusement. "what? Where?" Shade said looking around. "right here." he whispered hugging her from behind, Shade tensed like she could feel it. "you're here." she whispered. "so you can feel him." Kate smiled. "why can't I see him?" she asked. Kate looked at Flame expecting an answer. "I can't stay long I was told to make Kate feel better that's why you can't see me." he said knowing she couldn't hear him. "he can't stay, he was told to make me feel better so I have to see him so he's visible to me." Kate said. "Kate! It's time." Jack said. Flame hugged me and smiled. "your still an idiot.' he whispered. "touché." she said walking past him. "ok what is it all about?" Kate asked once they got away from the group. "well….." he said wondering how to tell her. "you are the princess of Sapphire Isle."


End file.
